


Avvar of the Inquisition

by keihra93



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:41:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 24,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21647743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keihra93/pseuds/keihra93
Summary: Grieving the loss of everything she knew & held dear, facing an ever growing enemy & a seemingly endless war, fearing that she can't meet the expectations of those who rely on her most, Una finds herself swimming in depression & darkness. Will someone come to save her? Or will she succumb to the call of the void, hoping for sweet relief & the chance to see her loved ones again?
Relationships: Female Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

_"No..! Please..!"_

_Screams echoed through the forest, smoke pouring out of the treetops, children crying, horses braying in terror as the flames danced along their manes._

_"Stop..! This... this can't be happening..! Stop it... stop it... stop..!"_

A young woman woke with a start, drenched in sweat as her heart raced as though it were trying to flee from her chest. She put her face in her hands, eyes clenched shut as she tried to push the images still haunting her.

When she was finally calm- calm enough as she could be at least- she swung her legs out of bed and pulled on her boots before grabbing her cloak and heading out the door to her cabin. Snow blanketed the the village, not a sign of anyone else out of bed. She wandered aimlessly, trying to find a nice and quite place where she could collect her thoughts.

Her name was Una An Muire O Falconhold. She was from an Avvar clan who specialized in falconry. Her obsidian black hair and silverite eyes often gained unwanted attention, but to make matters worse she was also a mage. In her clan, she was seen as gifted and blessed by the gods, but to outsiders she was seen as cursed and feared. It astounded her to see how vastly different the outside world was compared to the humble, simple life she had led before her life changed forever.

As she wandered outside of the village, she found herself coming to the trebuchets and stared up at them. 'How could people have such need for weapons like these..?' Her gaze shifted from the siege engines to the stars as its eerie green glow danced in the sky. 'How could the gods let this happen...? Have we angered them in someway..?'

She sighed, letting the gentle wintery breeze kiss her cheeks as her curls swayed ever so slightly.

"Lady of the Skies... have you forsaken me..?" Una asked, the tears slipping from her eyes. She tried to fight them back, but her nightmares only served as a reminder of all that she had lost. She wrapped an arm around herself while she tried to stifle her sobs with her other hand. She tried to stay as quiet as she could, hoping that no one would see her in such a weak state.

"Herald?"

Una jumped when someone touched her shoulder and she turned to find Seeker Cassandra Pentaghast standing behind her, very concerned.

"What is the matter?"

Una couldn't find words and turned into Cassandra, freeing her tears.

Cassandra, unsure of what else to do, simply held her as she cried. "Hush... it's alright..." She tried to comfort her, unsure what was causing her so much grief.

Not long after Una had been named the Herald of Andraste and sealed the Breach, Una had taken a small escort of soldiers to visit her village. During her stay, however, they were attacked by a new enemy who were later identified as the Venatori- a cult from Tevinter bent on sowing chaos in southern Thedas. They set fire to the village and started slaughtering everyone- sparing no one and nothing, not even the children or animals. Una and the Inquisition soldiers did their best to fend off the attackers, but it was to no avail.

Only Una had survived the attack returned to the village, and when she returned to Haven, she reported only that they had been attacked by Venatori and she alone had survived- barely escaping with her life. She remained reticent about the ordeal, only doing what she needed to do, and only spoke when it was absolutely necessary. Not even Varric or Sera could get through to her.

Cassandra was surprised that Una had turned to her for comfort, seeing as she had a bit hardened and apprehensive personality, but she had grown to admire her for her trustworthiness and dependability. Seeing her so vulnerable and so desolate... it made her heart sink.

Una wasn't sure how long she had cried for, but when she had finally calmed herself down, she wiped her eyes dry and looked up at Cassandra apologetically.

"You do not need to apologize, Herald." Cassandra tried to offer her a reassuring smile. "And do not worry, this will remain between us, I promise."

Una hugged her. "Thank you..." She set herself back down and bid her a good night before hurrying to return to her cabin and try to get some more sleep.

As she watched Una disappear back into the village through the main gate, Cassandra wondered if she would be alright. She could still remember what it was like to see her own brother die.

"Cassandra, is everything alright?"

Cassandra looked over as Cullen stepped out of his tent. "I hope so."

* * *

A few days later, Una stood in the war room alone as she poured over the reports awaiting her review.

"Herald, might I have a word?"

Una looked up from her work to find Cassandra waiting in the doorway. "Of course, Cassandra. What can I help you with?"

Cassandra stepped into the war room, closing the door behind her- grateful that she and Una were the only ones present. "I wanted to see how you were doing." She could see the surprise in Una's eyes at her inquiry. "Forgive me if I have overstepped..."

Una sighed. "No, it's alright." She set her quill aside. "I appreciate your concern. I should really apologize for the other night."

"It is quite alright. I was happy to assist in whatever way I could." Cassandra watched her a moment and made to answer, but their conversation was cut short as the rest of the council gathered came into the war room.

"Good, now that everyone is present, shall we begin?" the ambassador began, setting the meeting into motion.

Throughout the meeting, Una had resumed her reticent demeanor and calm facade. She tried to stay focused on the task at hand, but her mind was wandering. When the Commander, Cullen Rutherford, asked her a question, she hadn't been paying attention at first.

"Herald?"

Una jumped a bit as she was pulled back from her thoughts by Cassandra's gentle touch on her shoulder. "Hmm? Forgive me, I was lost in my thoughts."

"I was just curious as to what your thoughts were on the new training regiment I've proposed." Cullen said, repeating his question for her.

Una looked at the Commander. "I trust your judgment, Commander."

Cullen's brow furrowed and he looked at her with concern. "Are you alright, Herald?"

Una nodded, rubbing her neck. "Yes. I apologize for my lack of attentiveness. I'm just tired." She looked to the ambassador. "Is there anything else that needs my immediate attention, Josephine?"

"No, my lady."

"Very well, then may I leave the rest to you?"

"Of course." said the spymaster, Leliana. "Please, get some rest?"

"I think I might just do that." Una said, excusing herself.

Once she had cleared the room, everyone looked at each other.

"Is she alright?" Josephine asked.

"She has been having difficulties sleeping." Cassandra said, trying to keep her promise as best as she could.

* * *

Una found her way through the village to one of the hills overlooking the lake and stood, watching the glow of the Breach dance along the frozen surface. She stood there, for an hour or so, just enjoying the peace for what little moment she could. When she turned to head back to her cabin, she stopped short of herself when she saw Cullen standing there- as if he had been patiently waiting for her.

"Forgive the intrusion, Herald." he said, rubbing his neck. "You seemed rather distracted during the meeting, so I wanted to check on you."

Una sighed. "I appreciate your concern, Commander Cullen, but I'm alright."

As she came down the hill and made to pass him, Cullen turned and grasped her hand- stopping her. "Herald, if there's something on your mind..." His heart sank when he saw the pain and sadness in her eyes as she met his gaze. Tears were brimming her silverite eyes and she pulled her hand free as she stepped away. "Una..."

Una brought her hand to her chest as she fought back her tears. "Cullen... please... just leave it alone..."

Cullen wanted to go after her, but he feared he would only make it worse and was beginning to feel as though he was failing her. 'Una, why won't you let anyone in..?'

"Commander, word for you."

Cullen sighed and turned to the soldier approaching him. "What is it?"


	2. Chapter 2

The Inquisition was growing steadily, thanks to Una's efforts, and she had acquired new companions- the Grey Warden Blackwall, the leader of the Chargers known as the Iron Bull, the Friend of Red Jenny known as Sera, and First Enchanter Lady Vivienne of Montsimmard. But just as their numbers were increasing, so were the enemy's and the end of the war was still nowhere in sight.

As the weeks went by, the Inquisition sent Una and her companions on many missions- one such mission bringing them into the Fallow Mire to rescue some of the missing soldiers. As they made their way through the bog, they found that the village there had been decimated by some sort of plague that either killed or drove its inhabitants away. Only a few villagers remained, but they were having difficulties living their meager existence with wave after wave of undead walking about- reanimated by the rifts that had opened. Dealing with the undead was no trouble and the demons were nothing new to Una and her companions- having faced at least a hundred or so since the Breach opened. It was the Avvarians that had proved to be difficult.

Hand of Korth, the leader of the Avvarian troupe, was a formidable opponent who taunted Una and her companions. When he saw that Una bore Avvarian tribal tattoos on her face, he accused her of betraying their people and their gods. Una tried her best to ignore him, but when he took a jab at her clan, she just about lost it. Cassandra, Varric, and Blackwall watched as Una's anger began to pour out of her as they battled the Avvarian- Una eventually getting in close enough to cast a cold spell that froze him solid. When she was sure that he was defeated, she took her staff and smashed his glaciated body to bits. Searching the remains of their enemies, they found the key to unlock the door of the room where the missing soldiers had been held captive. But when the soldiers tried to thank Una for coming to their aid, she was standoffish and a bit cold as she quickly excused herself. Her companions noted that she was really out of sorts and knew that something was bothering her.

The soldiers accompanied them back to Haven and went straight back to work, eager to make up for the lost time, while Una and the others filed their reports with Leliana.

Just as she had after every mission, Una went off on her own and found her way to the furthest dock from the village. She had found a spot, just up on the hill next to the dock, that had become her quiet place. It sat just far enough away from the village that she could barely hear the clanking of hammers or the clashing of swords. It was a nice spot for her to collect her thoughts and just be alone, especially when she needed to hide away from people and let out her sorrows, and she was reminded of her clan's hold.

After a few hours, though, Una's peace and quiet was interrupted by the crunching of snow as someone approached. Having learned to identify a person by the amount of sound their bodies made based on their weight- the Iron Bull having very heavy footsteps due to his massive frame while Sera had very light footsteps due to her petite frame, just as an example- Una knew who was intruding upon her alone time and she stood, turning to face him.

"What did you need, Commander?"

Cullen stopped a few strides from her, a very concerned look in his eyes. "Is everything alright, Herald? You have been spending more and more time alone lately."

"I'm fine." Una really didn't want to talk about it and started to make her way passed the Commander, heading back down the hill towards the trail to the village. "There's nothing you- any of you- need to concern yourself with..."

Cullen wasn't about to let her walk away, not this time, and he hurried after her. "Herald, something is troubling you and it is beginning to show in your performance on the battlefield." When Una continued to ignore him, he closed the distance between them- grabbing her arm before pushing her back into the nearest tree and pinning her against it. "You can't keep running away."

Una looked up at him, stunned by his forcefulness and determination. When she met his gaze, she noticed how brilliantly amber they were.

Cullen wanted answers and he would be damned if he couldn't get them from her, but as he looked down in those silverite eyes, he noticed that they were brimming with tears- just as they had the last time he had tried to figure out what was going on with her.

Una broke away from his gaze when she felt tears slipping down her cheeks. "I'm just..." She sniffled and looked back at him. "I've lost everything and everyone that I ever knew or cared about... I feel as though I'm not doing enough, as though I'm failing everyone just as I failed my clan... I try my best to appease the needs of the many, but it has been taking a toll on me and it's like I'm slipping deeper and deeper into the abyss with no way out... I can't sleep without nightmares plaguing me every night..." She dropped her gaze for a moment, trying to regain composure as best as she could before she looked back up at Cullen. "I feel so alone and lost... as though the gods of my people have forsaken me... as though they are punishing me for some unknown reason... How can I fight when I don't even have the strength to anymore..? What's the point of living a cursed life...?"

Cullen was shocked by her words, finding that he had no idea how to respond. Much of what she spoke of were things he himself had been feeling for years, and yet, he found himself tongue tied. When he remained silent, trying to find the right thing to say, Una apologized and asked that he forget what she had said before hurrying off and leaving him standing there in the snow- feeling like a helpless ass.

Quickly returning to the village, he called together the other heads of the Inquisition and informed them of the situation.

"She has been depressed for weeks." Cassandra said, sighing. "She had asked me not to say anything, but after what happened in the Fallow Mire I think it is time to address the matter."

"I've been looking into her report about the Venatori attack during her visit home." Leliana said, her heart just as heavy as Cassandra's. "The Venatori didn't just attack Una and the soldiers escorting her, they attacked her entire village."

"She said that she lost everything and everyone." Josephine started. "You don't think...?"

"That's exactly what happened, Josie." Leliana said, confirming their suspicions. "Clan Falconhold is gone. No one was spared."

"Maker's breath..."

"What do we do? How can we help her?"

"All we can do is try to support her as best as we can."


	3. Chapter 3

Darkness only seemed to deepen in Una's mind, pulling her further and further down, but she still had a job to do. She did her best to stay focused, continued taking the tonic Adan made for her- even if it didn't help much- and stayed busy.

Cassandra and the others kept a close eye on her, never breathing a word of her state of mind to anyone- not even her other companions. Cassandra always went with Una on missions, ready to step in or act should something happen, and Cullen was often not too far from where her usual "hiding" spot was.

One day while they were waiting for the latest field report to come in for their next mission, Varric had volunteered to look for her and found Una as she sat in the snow- overlooking the landscape below. He was unsure if he should approach her, but she noticed his presence and invited him to join her. He stood next to her and looked at the same view she was.

"I can see why you like this spot so much. It's quite the view."

"It reminds me of home." Una said, her arms encircling her knees as she rested her chin on them.

"You never talk about home." Varric noted, glancing down at her- seeing the sadness etched all over her face. "If you don't want to, I get it."

It had been nearly three months since her entire tribe was wiped out and Una still felt just as lost as she did that day.

Varric turned to head back to the village, but he stopped when Una asked him, "What do you when you have lost everything?" He looked back at her and asked what she meant.

"I've lost my home, my family, my tribe... I feel like I'm losing myself, too..." She glanced down at the mark on her palm, watching the green glow flicker like fire or lightning dancing. "How can I stand up and fight for the lives of so many when I couldn't even save those closest to me?"

Varric was beginning to understand what was going on and he turned back to her. "You turn to your friends, your colleagues, whoever you have to and you lean on them for support. You're not alone in this fight, Birdie. There are loads of people who have lost people dear to them over the years. It's never easy, but it's harder when you try to bear that burden alone."

"I feel like I keep failing at every turn..."

"You're not failing, though. You're the only one who can close the rifts and by defeating the demons stepping through helps more than you realize. Sure, there are Maker knows how many rifts out there and demons pouring out of them like crazy, but even if it's just a little at a time you still make a difference to somebody. Look at that elf woman we came across in the Hinterlands, the one whose husband was killed by Templars? You took the time to track down those Templars and get back the man's wedding ring, not only bringing peace of mind to her but giving her husband the justice he deserved. You made a difference to them both."

Una listened as Varric continued to give her examples, ranging from the woman at the crossroads with the breathing troubles to find the apostate supply caches and giving them to the refugees to helping Leliana find clues about the Grey Warden disappearances to set her mind at ease.

"You may not see it now, but you're doing a lot of good for a lot of people- including those within the Inquisition. You hold the fate of our world in your hands, which is a lot I know, but you're doing what no one else can. Whether you were chosen by the Maker or just stuck with some really horrible luck, you're the most important person in the world right now and you have so many people supporting you who are willing to stand by you no matter what comes our way."

Una looked up at Varric as he put a hand on her shoulder. "Thanks, Varric."

"Any time, Birdie. Take however long you need before coming back to the village. We're expecting the scout to return any day now."

Una nodded. "I'll be there soon."

Varric left her to her thoughts, returning to the village. As he passed by the training camp, Cullen called out to him and asked him if he had seen Una. Varric told him she was in her usual spot, then watched as Cullen hurried off, thanking him, and wondered if maybe- just maybe- the Commander would be able to help her better than he or anyone else could.

* * *

Back on the hill, Una thought over what Varric had said. She knew he was right, but even then it still felt like it didn't matter when it seemed like nothing she did would bring her back from the brink of the abyss. The crunch of snow brought her from her thoughts and she knew immediately who it was.

"Has the scout returned, Commander?"

"Not yet." Cullen watched her a moment. "May I join you?"

Una nodded. "Sure."

Cullen stood next to her and followed her gaze, marvelling at the view. "Maker, that's beautiful..."

While you could see the village and the lake below, as well as the Breach in the distance, it was the view on the other side of the valley that left him awe struck. The mountains towered high in the sky, their steep slopes dotted with pines and blanketed with snow, and the sun hung into the sky as the clouds parted just enough to let the soft, warm buttermilk colored light shine through.

"With all the bustle of the village and all the chaos everywhere, it's easy to forget the beauty hidden beneath it all."

Cullen looked down at her when she said that. The same sadness she had when Varric had talked with her still lingered and Cullen could sense that there was a sense of longing as well.

"Is this what your home is like?"

Una nodded. "This is very much like it."

"Could you tell me about it?"

Una looked at him surprised.

Cullen chuckled seeing that and he rubbed his neck. "Ferelden is my home. My village, though it was destroyed during the Blight, is not far from here." He looked back at the landscape. "I've seen many places in my time, but I've never seen how the Avvar people live. I am curious."

Una managed a small smile at that and watched the sun disappear behind the clouds as they passed by. "Falconhold sat in a valley very similar to this. There were more trees, gentler slopes, and in the spring the mountain peaks would still be capped with snow but the valley would be lush and green. The falcons my tribe was known for raising would soar through the sky, nesting in the trees that encircled the village."

"You speak as though your home no longer exists." Cullen noted, seeing her face fall.

"That's because it doesn't..." Una felt her chest tighten. "The Venatori, they... they killed everyone... destroyed everything..."

"I'm sorry, Una..."

Una tried her best to fight back her tears, whatever momentary happiness she felt gone in an instant. "It's not your fault..." She stood, wiping her eyes before making her way down the hill. "We should return to the village."

Cullen followed after her, stopping her halfway down. "Una, please wait." He made to step closer to her, but the snow shifted beneath their feet and sent them both tumbling down the rest of the hill. When they reached the base of the hill, Cullen looked down at Una to make sure she was alright.

A bit dazed, Una opened her eyes and found herself blushing as she nodded and sat up- ignoring the fact that Cullen had landed on top of her, a knee between her legs that pressed against her loins as he shifted his weight off of her. She accepted his hand when he offered it to her, helping her to her feet.

"I am so terribly sorry." Cullen stammered, brushing the snow from his clothing as Una did the same. He looked down at Una when she reached up and shook the snow loose from his hair. "You're sure that you are alright?" He watched her usual saddened expression lighten as she offered him a small smile- as brief as it was.

"I'm fine, Cullen." Una noticed his expression. "What?"

"You have a beautiful smile."

Una's blushing deepened and she pulled her hand back, looking away. "W-We should get back to the village in case the scout has returned."

Cullen found himself smiling, finding her embarrassment endearing. As they walked, nearing the old apothecary's cabin, Una stopped a moment.

"Una?"

She turned towards him. "Cullen, I..." She sighed before continuing. "I'm sorry I haven't been myself lately."

Cullen offered her a smile, reaching up to touch her shoulder. "It's alright. I understand what you're going through; we all do. You should know by now that we will support you no matter what. If you ever need to talk, we are here for you."

"I know... it's just hard..."

"I know, but you aren't alone. Just remember that."


	4. Chapter 4

Since talking to Varric and Cullen, Una was beginning to feel a bit better- even if it weren't by much. Later that day, the scout had finally returned with news and the Inquisition was ready to make their next move.

Even though the "outsider" mages felt a strong disdain against the Templars, Una's own experiences with Templars had been- by comparison- good ones and she found that she could trust them more than she could the mages. Una felt that it was far more likely that a mage was responsible for the explosion at the Conclave and the death of the Divine, and as such, she decided that it was in the best interest of everyone to side with the Templars.

Over the course of the next month, Una- along with Varric, Solas, and Blackwall- traveled to Therinfal Redoubt in Ferelden after Leliana and Josephine secured the backing of multiple Orlesian nobles and the Lord Seeker relented-extending an invitation to the Inquisition. Upon arrival and after completing the test that Lucius had asked of her, however, Una quickly discovered it all to be a trap as the Templar officers who belonged to a splinter faction calling themselves "Red Templars" started slaughtering the guests and their own subordinates- revealing themselves to be corrupted by red lyrium. With the help of the loyal Knight-Templar, Ser Delrin Barris, Una and the others fought their way to the Lord Seeker- only to discover that his form had been long usurped by a rare Envy demon, who pulled Una into a battle of wills inside her own mind.

Planning to supplant Una as the leader of the Inquisition, Envy attempted to analyze and copy her personality, but Una received unexpected help from a friendly spirit of compassion named, Cole, who guided her to regain control of his mind. Envy had even tried to force Una to relive the events of the night she had lost everything, but Cole was able to help her stay focused. Back in the real world, Envy, with its true form revealed, hid behind a magical barrier and compelled Red Templars and lesser demons to defend it. While Ser Barris and the few uncorrupted Templars held the Therinfal Great Hall, Una rounded up the few remaining Templar veterans who could purge Envy's barrier. While searching the fortress, Una also found evidence of the Elder One's plans to assassinate Empress Celene of Orlais and to summon an army of demons to conquer Thedas. Envy, it turned out, had been posing as the Lord Seeker on the Elder One's orders to transform the Templar Order into Red Templars by feeding them red lyrium, starting with the captains and officers. As soon as its barrier fell, Una and the others faced Envy in battle. It was a difficult battle, but after the demon was slain, the remains of the Templar Order offered their unconditional support in sealing the Breach in atonement for their failure to spot corruption in their own ranks. Una chose to conscript the Templars and secured their allegiance, which did not sit well with Cullen.

Shortly after reporting back to the others, Una had gone to her usual spot on the hill to be alone, but Cullen had followed after her- pinning her to a nearby tree.

"You had no right to disband the order!"

Una was shocked by his anger, but she did her best to stand her ground. "It would be wise for you to remember, Commander, that it was you who wanted the Templars' help in the Inquisition. I delivered them. It would have taken far too long for them to rebuild and recuperate from the losses they face now. We need the forces now and not two weeks or even two years from now."

Cullen glared down at her for a moment, then pushed back from the tree and stepped away as he ran his hand through his hair.

Una moved away from the tree, trying to calm her nerves. "You wanted allies and I brought them to you. You wanted the Templars, not the mages, and I delivered. I had no time to wait around for the Inquisition's decision and I made the call myself." She watched him sigh in defeat. "Cullen, I thought you would have trusted me by now. Or is it simply because I am a mage that you've lost faith in me?"

Cullen looked up at that, wanting to tell her that wasn't true, but Una had already turned away and hurried off back down the path the way they had come.

Una avoided Cullen after that, hurt that he would be so angry by her decision. She waited and prepared with the other members of the Inquisition as they awaited the arrival of the Templars, calling a meeting once they had to discuss their plan of attack.

* * *

As Una listened to Cullen noting that the Templars were ready for action, she looked up at him when he added, "Be certain you are prepared for the assault on the Breach. We cannot know how you will be affected."

"I will be fine, Commander, you needn't worry about that."

Cullen could sense that she was still upset with him, but he couldn't blame her after how he acted. "That mark is the only weapon against the rifts and the Breach we have."

Una sighed. "If there is nothing else we must discuss, I suggest we get moving. And quickly."

Once everyone was in agreement, Una and the others went to the ruins of the Temple of Sacred Ashes and gazed up at the Breach. Una felt a stinging and aching pain in her hand as it began to glow and spark green. She looked to Cassandra and Solas and nodded, letting them know that she was ready. As she walked towards the Breach, Cassandra and Solas addressed the Templars behind her.

"Templars!" Cassandra called, grabbing their attention.

"Focus past the Herald!" Solas said. "Let her will draw from you!"

Una looked back for a moment, seeing that the others were ready, then back at the Breach as it seemed to begin to lash out at her. She pushed her way forward, forcing herself further in towards the center of the Breach. Behind her, the Templars thrust their swords into the ground and knelt, trying to focus their energy and their powers as Templars on the Breach and aiding the Herald of Andraste. Una thrust her hand up towards the heavens and released the power of the mark. She felt vast amounts of incredible energy coursing through her and she smiled for a moment when she felt the Breach beginning to close.

As the Breach closed, it released a small burst of exhausted energy and exploded, knocking Una and the others off their feet. Cassandra was among the first to regain their footing and she ran to Una, pushing past the mages. She stopped when she saw her kneeling as she caught her breath. Cassandra sighed in relief and helped Una up.

"You did it." She said, almost in disbelief.

Una looked to the others and smiled in relief as they cheered. "It's over…" she said to herself and looked up at the sky. It was still scarred, but the Breach was closed and all they needed to do now was ensure that the remaining rifts were closed.

Una and the others began their trek back to Haven and when they arrived, the village was bustling with cheer and dancing. Everyone was happy that it was all over and it was a celebration.

Una managed to sneak away when things got too much for her and she found a spot in the village where she could catch a breather and relax. She overlooked the men dancing and laughing as Cassandra came up next to her.

"Solas confirms the heavens are scarred, but calm. The Breach is sealed." She reported.

"Good."

"We've reports of lingering rifts, and many questions remain, but this was a victory." Cassandra continued. "Word of your heroism has spread."

Una shook her head. "You know how many were involved. Luck put me at the center."

"A strange kind of luck." Cassandra said. "I'm not sure if we need more or less. But you're right. This was a victory of alliance. One of the few in recent memory. With the Breach closed, that alliance will need new focus." Cassandra added.

Out of nowhere, the bells began to ring and soldiers were running to the defenses. Cullen came out of the keep and began shouting orders. "Forces approaching! To arms!"

Una watched as the soldiers ran to their positions and the townspeople began to panic.

"What the…?" Cassandra started. "We must get to the gates!" She finished, drawing her sword.

Una followed Cassandra to the gates and when they joined Cullen, she knew it was bad.

"Cullen?" Cassandra asked.

"One watchguard reporting." Cullen told them. "It's a massive force, the bulk over the mountain."

Leliana and Josephine joined them.

"Under what banner?" Josephine asked.

"None." Cullen replied.

"None?" she asked.

Una looked at the gates and saw a burst of light come from below the bottom of the doors. The gates shook and a strange voice called from the other side.

"If someone could open this, I'd appreciate it!"

Una rushed to the gates, pushing the doors open to find a strange man. He looked up from where he knelt, catching his breath. Around him were men who looked like enemies Una had seen before.

"Ah! I'm here to warn you." He said, struggling to stand as Cullen sheathed his sword. "And fashionably late, I'm afraid."

Una watched as he slumped over and Cullen caught him, trying to steady him. "Are you alright?" she asked.

"Might exhausted." He replied, pushing himself upright. "Don't mind me."

"Are you sure?" she asked.

He nodded. "I bring grave news from Redcliffe. There is an army of rebel mages right behind me. They're under the command of the Venatori, in service to something called the Elder One."

"This Elder One seems to be behind the rifts. It's been causing chaos everywhere." Una said. "It was behind the Red Templars and the Envy Demon at Therinfal Redoubt."

The man, who introduced himself as Dorian of House Pavus, turned and pointed. "The woman is Calpernia. She commands the Venatori. For this Elder One."

Una's eyes widened as she saw the monstrous figure standing next to Calpernia. Even at a distance, it was still terrifying and as she looked at it, her hand began to ache.

"They were already marching on Haven, Herald." Dorian said, looking at her. "I risked my life getting here before they did."

"Cullen, give me a plan, anything!" Una said, turning to her commander.

"Haven is no fortress." He said, looking at her. "If we are to withstand this monster, we must control the battle. Get out there and hit that force. Use everything you can." He drew his sword, then turned to the soldiers. "Soldiers, gather the villagers. Fortify and watch for any advanced forces. Inquisition, with the Herald! For your lives! For all of us!"

Cullen and his men began spreading out, protecting the village, while Una took Iron Bull, Varric, and Blackwall with her to reach to trebuchets. The one closest to the gates needed time to prepare, but the Venatori were already closing in.

"Keep them off us, give us time to load the trebuchet!" one of the soldiers said.

Una and the others nodded and fended off the Venatori until the trebuchet was ready. They fired a shot and watched as it landed. The soldier told them the other trebuchet wasn't firing and asked that they go and get it up and running.

Nodding, Una and the others went to the other trebuchet and found more Venatori. While Iron Bull and Blackwall fended off the closer Venatori, Varric covered Una's back and told her to ready the trebuchet. She cranked the siege weapon and when it was ready and the Venatori attacking them were dead, Fiera released the trebuchet and she and the others watched as their shot landed on the mountain side, causing an avalanche that covered almost all of the Venatori army. They cheered, but it was short lived as a dragon soared out of nowhere and destroyed the trebuchet with a fireball.


	5. Chapter 5

The blast of the attack knocked everyone back and Una felt a painful stinging on her forehead. Those thrown back quickly got to their feet as Varric sarcastically asked who ordered the end of the world.

"Everyone to the gates!" Una ordered and led the way back to the gates.

They tried to keep to the walls, but as they came upon the forge, the forge master- Harritt- was kicking and trying to smash the crates blocking the door to the hut.

"Blasted shoulder!" Harritt said, then saw Una. "Herald, help me open the door!"

Una and the others quickly crushed the crates and opened the door. The forge master ran out, a few supplies in his arms.

"Good one!" he said, thanking her. "Just grabbing essentials. Won't die for the forge!"

"Move! Get to the gates!" she ordered and led them to the gates.

Already, the soldiers were flooding in through the gates. Cullen ushered everyone inside. "Move it, move it!" he ordered.

Once everyone was inside, Cullen helped slam the gate doors shut and bar it. He started to head up the stairs, but stopped when he saw the blood dripping down Una's face.

"Where are you hurt?" he asked, reaching up to check her wound.

Una winced when he touched her forehead, just above her brow, and pushed his hand away. "I'm fine, Cullen. It's just a scratch." She looked around, seeing the panic and fear in everyone.

Cullen let his hand drop, sighing, but his attention was drawn away from her as the dragon's roar echoed through the valley. "We need everyone back to the Chantry!" he ordered, leading Una and the others up the stairs. "It's the only building that might hold against… that beast!" He looked back at Una for a moment. "At this point… just make them work for it."

Una directed the people to follow Cullen to the Chantry, her companions close behind her as she rushed to find any stragglers. They were able to save Seggrit, Flissa, and Adan, but when Una turned back to pull Minaeve free from the rubble that trapped her, the large pots exploded- throwing Una back with the force of the explosion as the fires claimed Minaeve's life. Una was pulled to her feet and dragged away towards the chantry, the others not far behind.

The soldiers inside heard them coming and quickly opened the doors. Chancellor Roderick limped towards the door with Dorian beside him.

"Move! Keep going!" he said, grasping his side. "The Chantry is your shelter!"

Once everyone was inside, the soldiers quickly closed the doors. Una turned to see the Chancellor falling, but Dorian caught him and steadied him.

"Brave man." He said, looking at Una. "He stood against a Venatori."

"Roderick, you fool. They could have killed you!" Una said, hurrying to help him.

"Briefly. I am no Templar." Roderick said. "But, Herald, I could not stand by and do nothing."

Una sighed. "At least you are alive. That is what matters." She didn't care much for the man, much of the issues with the Chantry being his fault, but she would not disregard the importance of one's life.

Dorian insisted that he had the Chancellor and when Una stepped away, Cullen ran over to her.

"Herald! Our position is not good. That dragon stole back any time you might have earned us." He said, coming to a stop in front of her. "There has been no communication, no demands. Only advance after advance."

"There's no bargaining with the mages, either. This Elder One takes what it wants." Dorian said, kneeling beside the Chancellor as he sat in a chair nearby, his breathing heavy. "From what I gathered in Redcliffe, it marched all of this way to take your Herald."

"I don't care what it wants, how do I stop it?" Una said.

"Trust me. That is not information I would keep to myself." Dorian said. "And such a promising start with the landslide." He added, chuckling. "If only trebuchets remained an option."

"They are, if we turn the last of them to the mountains above us." Cullen said, turning to Una.

"We're overrun and to hit the enemy, we'd bury Haven. That's not really going to be an option with everyone still here."

"This is not survivable now. The only choice left is how spitefully we end this." Cullen replied, stepping closer to her. "Herald, I-"

"That's not acceptable. I didn't race here only to have you drop rocks on my head." Dorian said.

"Should we submit? Let him kill us?" Cullen asked, feeling defeated.

"Dying is typically a last resort, not first! For a Templar, you think like a blood mage!"

"Enough!" Una ordered, her head already aching from the force of the explosion that took Minaeve. "We can't afford to be bickering like this right now."

"There is no way out. We are trapped here like rats with that thing out there. It's only a matter of time before the Chantry is taken and there is no chance we can survive the night if that were to happen!" Cullen said, looking at her.

Una smacked him across the face, the force of it leaving his cheek bright red and echoing through the halls of the Chantry. "I can't believe what I am hearing!" she said. "Why are you so willing to throw away the lives of these people? Your life? There has to be a better way that gets everyone out alive!"

Cullen put a hand to his cheek and looked away, unable to find the words.

"Cullen, look at me." Una said. She waited for him to meet her gaze, then continued. "You have to fight. There has to be a way that we can all get out of here alive. We've lost too many good people already; we can't lose anymore."

Cullen sighed and relented. "You're right, please forgive me."

"There is a path." Chancellor Roderick said, wearily. "You wouldn't know it was there unless you'd made the summer pilgrimage. As I have. The people can escape. She must have shown me." The Chancellor said, struggling to stand. Fiera helped him up and he continued. "Andraste must have shown me so I could… tell you."

"What are you on about, Roderick?" Una asked.

"It was whim that I walked the path. I never meant to start; it was overgrown. Now, with so many of the Conclave dead, to be the only one who remembers… I don't know, Herald." The Chancellor said. "If this simple memory can save us, this could be more than mere accident. You could be more."

"Cullen, could this work?" Una asked, turning back to the Commander.

"Possibly. If he shows us the path. But what of your escape?" Cullen said, looking at her worriedly.

Una looked away, knowing full well that this may be the end of her life and she had already resigned herself to that fact.

"Perhaps you can surprise the Elder One." Dorian said.

Cullen turned and walked over to the soldiers. "Inquisition! Follow Chancellor Roderick through the Chantry! Move!" he ordered.

Una watched as the soldiers and villagers got ready to move and Dorian helped the Chancellor as he tried to move forward.

"Herald… If you are meant for this, if the Inquisition is meant for this, I pray for you." The Chancellor said.

"Thank you, Chancellor. Lead them safely out of here." Una said and watched Dorian leave with the others.

A few soldiers ran passed her and outside as Cullen came back over to her. "They'll load the trebuchets. Keep the Elder One's attention until we're above the tree line."

"Be careful, Cullen. Keep them safe." Una said.

"If we are to have a chance- if you are to have a chance- let that thing hear you." Cullen replied. "I will keep them safe, I promise."

Una started to move towards the doors, but she stopped and turned back to Cullen- hugging him. "Thank you, Cullen. For everything you have done for the Inquisition, for me."

Cullen was taken aback, but he hugged her back. As he pulled her in closer, he surprised by her sweet scent. She smelled of mint and elfroot. When she pulled back, Una looked at him and touched his cheek lightly.

"If I don't make it back..." Una sighed, leaning forward to kiss his cheek. "Please... take care of them, take care of yourself..."

Cullen stood there dumbfounded, staring after her even after the soldiers still remaining closed the doors. Something was telling him that she was not planning on coming back. When the soldiers caught his attention again, urging him to hurry and join the others, Cullen nodded and followed them. He hoped with every fiber of his being that Una would return to them safely.


	6. Chapter 6

As Cullen and the others followed the Chancellor up the path he had mentioned, Una, Iron Bull, Blackwall, and Varric followed the soldiers to the last of the trebuchets. They quickly were met with more Venatori, now flowing into the village in greater force than before. As the others repeated the same tactic as before with Iron Bull and Blackwall keeping away the enemy and Varric shooting down any that broke through, Una hurried to aim the trebuchet at the mountain. She finally got it into position, but just as she had, the dragon circled around towards them.

"Move! Now!" she ordered and she turned to follow the others as they made a run for it. While Iron Bull, Blackwall, and Varric made it through before the dragon attacked, the fire separated Una from the rest and she was thrown back. She heard her companions calling to her and could barely make out their figures as they were forced to retreat. 'Good, they're safe...'

As she sat up, she looked over to see the Elder One coming towards her. Behind her, the dragon landed and cut off her only chance of escape. The Elder One began calling her a pretender, a thief, and advanced on her. He revealed himself to be Corypheus and revealed a strange orb which began to glow red in his hand as he thrust his other forward, activating the mark on her hand. Una looked down at it and began to feel searing pain, much like she had when she had when she first attempted to close the Breach, and she was being forced to relive her worst memories as Corypheus tried to take the Anchor back. When he failed, his anger only seemed to grow and it hit Una in wave after wave as it radiated off of him. He threw Una and she slammed into the trebuchet, sliding down to its base. She winced, but would not show him her pain. As Corypheus said that the Anchor was permanent and that she had spoiled it with her stumbling, Una grabbed a nearby sword and stood.

"So be it." Corypheus said, turning to glare at her as his dragon came up behind him. "I will begin again, find another way to give this world the nation- and god- it requires."

Behind them, in the distance, Una saw a signal flare shot into the sky, fired by either Cullen or one of the agents. They were safe and free from any further harm. She knew it was time and she had a feeling that the others had made it to safety. She and the enemy were the only ones left in Haven now.

"And you. I will not suffer even an unknowing rival. You must die."

Una looked up at Corypheus as he said that and scoffed. "Your arrogance blinds you, Corypheus. Good to know. If I am to die, so be it. But it will not be today!" She retorted, then kicked the lever and released the gears of the trebuchet, firing a shot at the mountains above Haven.

As Corypheus turned to look as the rubble flew through the air and hit the mountainside, Una ran for cover. She had to find anywhere that she could hide and stay safe as the avalanche thundered down the mountain. She managed to glimpse behind her for a moment as the dragon took flight, Corypheus with it. She kept running and running, trying to seek shelter anywhere. The snow was quickly upon her and knocked her over, down into a cavern below. She felt coldness and pain, waiting a moment to catch her breath and gain her bearings. As soon as she was able to, she stood and made her way out of the cavern she fell into.

She exited the tunnels and found herself caught in a blizzard. She knew she had to find the others, so she pushed her way through the storm and trudged through the snow until she found an abandoned camp. The embers in the fire pit still felt warm, even in the blistering cold. She started to make her way through the ravine and fell to her knees just as she saw the glowing of fires in the distance.

"There! It's her!" she heard Cullen say as he and the others came around the bend.

"Thank the Maker!" Cassandra added.

Una had found her companions, and relieved as she was, she felt darkness taking her. She knew she was hurt pretty bad and the mark, the Anchor as Corypheus called it, burned. As she was about to pass out, Cullen knelt beside her and caught her as she slumped forward.

"You're alive! Thank the Maker, we were so worried!" he said, pulling her into his arms and standing.

"We have to get her to camp. She's bleeding badly, Cullen." Cassandra said.

Cullen looked down and saw blood soaking her armor. He saw a trail going back the way she had come and looked down at her. "Herald, where are you hurt?"

Una looked up at Cullen, his face coming in and out of focus. "Why do you always have to worry, Cullen? I'm fine…" she said, then darkness claimed her as she lost consciousness.

"Herald?" Cullen asked, trying to get her to answer. "Una?"

"Cullen, let's hurry. She's lost a lot of blood if she's already lost consciousness. Let's get her to Mother Giselle and the mages." Cassandra told him and led him back to the camp.

Cullen held Una tightly in his arms, holding her closer to him so that she could stay a little warm until they reached the camp. "Hold on, we're almost there."

They finally reached the camp and Cullen hurried straight to Mother Giselle and the mages that were attending the wounded.

"Mother, we found the Herald. She's bleeding badly, but I don't know from where. You have to help her." Cullen said, laying Una gently on the cot.

"We will do what we can, Commander. Now, you go and get some rest. I will stay with her while the mages do their work."

Cullen nodded and went to join the others by the fire. He sat there, staring for hours at the fire until someone began to speak of what was to be done next.


	7. Chapter 7

After hours had passed and mages had closed her wounds, Una was awoken with the sounds of shouting and arguing. She sat up and watched as her advisors all argued amongst themselves. She tried to get up from the cot, but Mother Giselle, who sat next to her, shushed her and told her she needed to rest.

"They've been at it for hours, haven't they?" Una asked, looking back at the others.

Mother Giselle smiled. "They have that luxury, thanks to you. The enemy could not follow, and with time to doubt, we turn to blame. You came back to us badly injured. How are you feeling?"

"I feel weary, but otherwise, no pain save the mark." Una replied.

"Herald, infighting may threaten as much as this Corypheus." The Mother said. "We heard you speak of him in your sleep and Varric knew of him from before. He is a powerful enemy and we are lucky to have survived him and his army. Thanks to your efforts."

"Do we know where Corypheus and his forces are?" Una asked.

"We are not sure where we are. Which may be why, despite the numbers he still commands, there is no sign of him." The Mother replied. "That, or you are believed dead. Or without Haven, we are thought helpless. Or he girds for another attack. I cannot claim to know the mind of that creature, only his effect on us."

"Sounds like we can't afford to linger here, in any case." Una said. "If the other are arguing about what needs to be done next, I need to be there."

"Another heated voice won't help any. Even yours. Perhaps especially yours." The Mother said. "Our leaders struggle because of what we survivors witnessed. We saw our defender stand… and fall. And now, we have seen her return." As Una found the strength the sit up completely, Mother Giselle continued. "The more the enemy is beyond us, the more miraculous your actions appear. And the more our trials seem ordained. That is hard to accept, no? What 'we' have been called to endure? What 'we', perhaps, must come to believe?"

Una looked down. "I escaped the avalanche. Barely, perhaps, but I didn't die." She said, looking back up at the Mother.

"Of course, and the dead cannot return from across the Veil. But the people know what they saw. Or, perhaps, what they needed to see. The Maker works both in the moment, and in how it is remembered. Can we truly know that the heavens are not with us?"

"Mother, you saw Corypheus. What do you think of his claims of assaulting the heavens?" Una asked.

"Scriptures say magisters, Tevinter servants of the false Old Gods, entered the Fade to reach the Golden City, Seat of the Maker. For their crime, they were cast out as darkspawn. Their hubris is why we suffer Blight, and why the Maker turned from us. If such is the claim of this Corypheus, he is a monster beyond imagining. All mankind continues to suffer for that sin. If even a shred of it is true, all the more reason Andraste would choose someone to rise against him."

Una listened as the Mother explained that to her. Then, remembering what Corypheus said, she told the Mother. "Corypheus said he found only corruption and emptiness. Nothing golden."

"If he entered that place, it has changed him without and within. The living are not meant to make that journey." Mother Giselle explained. "Perhaps these are lies he must tell himself, rather than accept that he earned the scorn of the Maker. I know I could not bear such."

"Mother Giselle, I just don't see how what I believe matters." Una said, looking at the Mother. "Lies or not, Corypheus is a real, physical threat. We can't match that with hope alone."

She struggled to stand, but she managed and she turned to walk out of the tent. She still felt weak and used the tent poles for support. She stopped by the fire and looked around at the others as they sat off to the sides, letting off steam after the heated argument. She tried to find the words to say to them, to make things right, but couldn't think of anything. Behind her, Mother Giselle came out of the tent and began to sing a song Una had never heard before.

"Shadows fall and hope has fled. Steel your heart, the dawn will come. The night is long and the path is dark. Look to the sky, for one day soon, the dawn will come."

Leliana quickly joined in, as well as Cullen, Cassandra, Josephine, and many of those left of the Inquisition. Fiera looked around and smiled.

"The shepherd's lost and his home is far. Keep to the stars, the dawn will come. The night is long and the path is dark. Look to the sky, for one day soon, the dawn will come. Bare you blade and raise it high. Stand your ground, the dawn will come. The night is long and the path is dark. Look to the sky, for one day soon, the dawn will come."

When the song ended, Mother Giselle looked at the Inquisition, then said to Una, "An army needs more than an enemy. It needs a cause."

Una watched as the Mother walked away and the people of the Inquisition, her companions and advisors included, went back to their duties. She felt the tension amongst the Inquisition gone and a sense of peace blanket them.

Solas came up beside her and asked to borrow her for a moment. Una followed him just a ways outside of the camp and watched as he lit a torch with Fade light.

"The humans have not raised one of our people so high for ages beyond counting." He said as she joined him. "Her faith is hard-won, Lethallin, worthy of pride… save one detail."

"What is it, Solas?" Una asked him.

"The threat Corypheus wields? The orb he carried? It is ours." Solas said. "Corypheus used the orb to open the Breach. Unlocking it must have caused the explosion that destroyed the Conclave. We must find out how he survived… and we must prepare for their reaction, when they learn the orb is of our people."

"Alright, Solas, what is it and how do you know about it?" Una asked.

"Such things were Foci, said to channel power from our gods. Some were dedicated to specific members of our pantheon." Solas began to explain. "All that remains are references in ruins, and faint visions of memory in the Fade, echoes of a dead empire. But however Corypheus came to it, the orb is elven and, and with it, he threatens the heart of human faith."

"I can see where that would be problematic." Una said, knowing a bit about the prejudice the elvhen people had faced for generations.

"In any case, that trust cannot grow in the wilderness. You will need every advantage. By attacking the Inquisition, Corypheus has changed it. Changed you. Scout to the north. Be their guide. There is a place that waits for a force to hold it. There is a place where the Inquisition can build… grow… It is abandoned, forgotten by time, a place I found recently during my last visit to the Fade. It will suit our needs."

"If it gives us a place to rebuild, to be safe, then I will lead them north." Una said. "Thank you, for looking into this, Solas. The Inquisition is in your debt."

Solas nodded in response to her as she went to rejoin the others.

Una walked over to the fire pit and stood on one of the benches set out. "Inquisition, may I have your attention?" she called out. When enough people had gathered, she continued. "I know that we are in a rough position, suffering a great defeat at Haven and losing many good people to Corypheus and the Venatori, and while our hearts ache for those we've lost and our bodies ache, weary from the ordeal, I ask that you once again place your faith and trust in me."

Una looked over at Cullen and the others as they came to her side. "I know we can never replace the lives of those who died to protect us all from the enemy. Nothing will bring our lost comrades back from the Fade. But in order to honor their memories, we have to survive. There is a place, to the north, that we can go to and it is there that rebuild what we lost, a place that we can fortify and build upon, a place where the Inquisition can grow. We cannot stay here, you must understand that. We are lost and have no idea where we are, but if we travel north, we will have better shelter and a much better chance to defend ourselves when that monster comes again. I ask you this now: will you join me and go north? Will you seek out this place and rebuild the Inquisition anew?"

Everyone gathered cheered in response, many clapping. Una had given them the hope they needed in such a dire situation.

"If we are all in accordance, then, we shall leave at dawn. Please, get as much sleep as you can tonight. We need to be prepared to move at first light." Una said and stepped down as people began to go to their tents. She turned to Cullen as he came to her side. "Double the watch, if we've the men to spare. We cannot be taken by surprise. Though Corypheus may think us all dead after that avalanche, I do not think we can afford to lower our guards down."

"Of course, Herald." He said, then went to give out the orders to his men.

While Cullen issued the orders, Leliana and Josephine, as well as Cassandra, approached her and she spoke with them a while longer, making sure they were completely prepared to move at dawn. When the three of them went to their tents, Una headed towards hers.

Inside, she found a change of clothes ready for her and was grateful to change into something warm and clean. She slipped out of her tattered clothes, setting them aside before she noticed that her wounds had left fresh scars on her belly and hip. She sighed and touched them lightly, realizing how grateful she was to be alive.

"Herald, might I have a-" Cullen pushed open the tent flap and stepped inside, but Cullen stopped short of himself- his face burned at the sight of her half naked body. "M-Maker, I am s-so sorry!"

Una was no stranger to being scantily clothed around other people. She turned to look at Cullen, asking what he needed as she pulled on the clean pants.

Cullen made to respond, but he noticed as she turned to pick up her shirt that her back was exposed. As she pulled the shirt over her head, his eyes found the scars from where she had been injured. They weren't small either, spanning from the middle of her side down to her hip for the larger of the two, but it looked like the mages who healed her did well in mending the wound. He just hadn't realized how large her wound had been when they found her in the mountain pass. It was no wonder that she had lost consciousness from the blood loss.

"What?" Una asked, noticing him staring before she pulled the shirt down to cover the rest of her torso.

"Your scars… do they hurt?" he asked, stepping forward.

"It's fine, Cullen." She replied, wincing as Cullen lightly touched the larger scar- tracing it with his fingers. The weathered leather gloves he wore were soft against her skin, but it tickled a bit and Una winced as her muscles tensed. She looked up at him, seeing his furrowed brow as he worried for her. When he looked down at her, he blushed and stepped back, his hand dropping to his side.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have." Cullen said, looking at the ground.

Una pulled the shirt the rest of the way down. As she smoothed the shirt out, she looked up at Cullen. "Cullen, I'm fine."

"You don't look it." He said. "The mages did good work healing the wound, but it clearly still bothers you. I expect it would, it being so new, but you don't need to hide it from us- from me."

Una sighed. "Why do you care so much, Cullen?"

Cullen looked at her, surprised by her question. "Your well-being is important, Una, to all of us."

Una wasn't sure what response she was expecting, but she found she was disappointed by it for some reason. "You should be more concerned with the well-being of the people."

Cullen sensed that he may have said the wrong thing and he made to reply, but Una simply asked that he leave her to rest for the journey ahead. He sighed and gave her a small bow. "Of course, Herald. Good night."

Una watched as he left her tent and sat on the cot, feeling the weight of it all hitting her hard. She lay back, curling up as best as she could beneath the blanket, and tried to get some sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Dawn rose the next morning and Una was already preparing the Inquisition for the journey north. She made sure that everyone was ready, the brontos loaded with as much as they could carry, and when everyone was set, she and Solas led them north.

It was a long journey, taking them a few days, but when they reached the place Solas spoke of, Una gazed at it in wonder. It was a massive fortress, walls thicker than she had ever seen before. She had never laid eyes on something so magnificent before.

"What is this place?" she asked, mostly to herself.

Solas came up beside her. "Skyhold."

Una looked at him, then at Cullen as he joined her on the other side and gaped at the fortress.

"This is what you spoke of?" Cullen asked, looking down at Una and seeing a great sense of relief.

Una took the lead and guided everyone to the gates of Skyhold, the Inquisition following its leaders to their new fortress, their new home, and they knew their Herald spoke true. Here, they could fortify their defenses, build upon them, grow the Inquisition, and honor the brave souls that fought beside them. Here, they could make a stand and make their mark in Thedas, in the world, and all would know them.

As supplies were being unloaded and the people were exploring the fortress, Una joined Cassandra as she filled her in on their progress.

"They arrive daily from every settlement in the region. Skyhold is becoming a pilgrimage." Cassandra said, looking at the bustle of people. She motioned for Una to follow her as she continued. "If word has reached these people, it will have reached the Elder One." She said as they went up the stairs. "We have the walls and numbers to put up a fight here, but this threat is far beyond the war we anticipated. But we now know what allowed you to stand against Corypheus, what drew him to you."

"He came for the Anchor. He came for this and now it's useless to him, so he wants me dead." Una said, looking at her hand. "Cassandra, this mark is permanent, now, because of our efforts in trying to stop what Corypheus started."

"We will look into it, find out if there is a way to remove it." Cassandra said. "The Anchor has power, but it's not why you're still standing here. Your decisions let us heal the sky. Your determination brought us out of Haven." They continued up the stairs to the main Keep. "You are that creature's rival because of what you did. And we know it. All of us."

As they reached the top of the stairs and stopped at a small landing, Una watched as Leliana walked forward, presenting her with a sword.

"The Inquisition requires a leader: the one who has already been leading it." Cassandra said, stepping back.

Una looked from them to the people gathering below, members of the Inquisition, Cullen, Josephine, and many others. They all looked to her, smiling and hope glittering in their eyes. They all respected her, trusted her, knew she would protect them and guide them through this all.

"You." Cassandra said.

Una looked at her. "Why me?" Una asked.

"Because I believe this is what was meant to be, that without you there would be no Inquisition." Cassandra said, smiling. "What is means for the future, how you lead us, is entirely up to you."

Una hesitantly stepped forward and took the sword form Leliana. As she looked it over, she said, "Our concern must be the order and safety of this world, not the next. Corypheus must be stopped and we must work together to see that he is." She looked at the others. "If you wish me to lead the Inquisition, then I would be honored."

Cassandra smiled. "Wherever you lead us." Then, to the others below, she asked, "Have our people been told?"

"They have." Josephine said. "And soon the world."

"Commander, will they follow?" Cassandra asked.

Cullen turned to the others gathered. "Inquisition! Will you follow?" he asked. The crowd cheered in agreement. "Will you fight?" Again, they cheered. "Will we triumph?" Once more, the crowd cheered, each time growing louder and louder as their confidence in themselves and their leader grew stronger. Cullen drew his sword and pointed it towards Una. "Your leader! Your Herald! Your Inquisitor!"

Una watched as the crowd roared their approval. In response, she raised the sword of the Inquisitor high and listened as the whole of Skyhold rang with the voices of hundreds, maybe even thousands as the entirety of the Inquisition recognized Una An Muire O Falconhold as their leader, their Herald, their Inquisitor.

Once everything had calmed down, Una and her advisors went straight to work. They went into the Keep and Una looked around. The grand hall was in shambles, like much of Skyhold, having been lost to time and forgotten for so long.

"Well, we have work ahead of us." She said quietly to herself.

Cullen looked around and said, "So this is where it begins."

"This began in the courtyard." Leliana said. "This is where we turn that promise into action."

"But what do we do?" Josephine asked, looking at Una. "We know nothing about this Corypheus except that he wanted your mark."

"We know only what we saw, Josephine. We need to find out more about him if we can. What I want to know right now is could his dragon really be an archdemon? What would that mean?"

"It would mean the beginning of another Blight." Leliana said.

"We've seen no darkspawn other than Corypheus himself." Josephine pointed out. "Perhaps it's not an archdemon at all, but something different?"

"Whatever it is, it's dangerous." Cullen added. "Commanding such a creature gives Corypheus an advantage we can't ignore."

"I agree. When we fired at the mountain the first time, back in Haven, we gave ourselves more time to prepare and ready ourselves. That dragon destroyed the trebuchet, nearly killed all of us, and it protected Corypheus from the second avalanche, the one that buried Haven and nearly took me along with it. Dragons are powerful enough on their own and just as dangerous, but he has complete control over it and it doesn't look like a normal dragon." Una said.

"I will look into it, Inquisitor." Josephine said. "We will find answers, I assure you."

"Good." Una said. "Corypheus said he wanted to enter the Black City, that this would make him a god. Is that even possible?"

"He's willing to tear this world apart to reach the next. It won't matter if he's wrong." Leliana said.

"What if he's not wrong?" Cullen asked. "If he finds some other way into the Fade…"

"Then he gains the power he seeks or unleashes catastrophe on us all." Leliana replied.

"Corypheus wants to restore Tevinter." Una informed them. "Is this a prelude to war with the Imperium?"

Cullen looked at her. "I get the feeling we're dealing with extremists, not the vanguard of a true invasion."

"Tevinter is not the Imperium of a thousand years ago." Josephine pointed out. "What Corypheus yearns to 'restore' no longer exists."

"Good, so he'll be disappointed then."

"Though they would shed no tear if the south fell to chaos, I'm certain." Josephine added.

Una nodded. "True enough. Now, if we can't find Corypheus, then find his followers. We can go after them."

Leliana nodded and said, "We do have one advantage: We know what Corypheus intends to do next. When you were at Therinfal, you uncovered a plot to kill Empress Celene."

"Imagine the chaos of her death would cause. With his army…" Josephine started.

"An army he's growing." Cullen pointed out. "The Envy demon gloated about a massive force of demons."

"Corypheus could conquer the entire south of Thedas, god or no god." Josephine said.

Leliana sighed. "I'd feel better if we knew more about what we were dealing with."

"I know someone who could help with that." Varric said as he joined them. "Everyone being so inspirational jogged my memory, so I sent a message to an old friend. He's crossed paths with Corypheus before, and may know more about what he's doing. He can help."

"Very well, Varric. Can you introduce us to him?" Una asked.

"Parading around might cause a fuss. It's better for you to meet privately, on the battlements." Varric said, hesitantly. "Trust me, it's complicated."

"Well, we stand ready to move on both these concerns." Josephine said.

"On your order, Inquisitor." Cullen said.

"I know one thing: If Varric brought who I think he has," Leliana said. "Cassandra is going to kill him."


	9. Chapter 9

After doing a bit of exploring herself, getting her bearings in their new home, Una found her way over to where Cullen was giving orders as he oversaw the repairs to Skyhold as well as scouting the area surrounding the hold.

"Send men to scout the area. We need to know what's out there." He ordered.

"Yes, ser!" one soldier said then left with another.

"Commander, soldiers have been assigned temporary quarters." Another soldier informed him.

"I'll need an update on the armory as well." Cullen said. "Now!"

Una came to stand next to him.

Cullen looked at her and rubbed his neck as he said, "We set up as best we could at Haven, but could never prepare for an archdemon- or whatever it was. With some warning, we might have…"

"Do you ever sleep, Cullen?" Una asked.

"Times like these, it's hard to. If Corypheus strikes again, we may not be able to withdraw… and I wouldn't want to. We must be ready." Cullen said, looking back at his maps. "Work on Skyhold is underway, guard rotations established. We should have everything on course within the week."

"That's excellent news, Commander."

"We will not run from here, Inquisitor. I can promise you that." Cullen replied.

"How many were lost? At Haven?" Una asked, a heavy feeling in her chest.

Cullen sighed. "Most of our people made it to Skyhold. It could have been worse." He looked up at her. "Morale was low, but has improved greatly since you accepted the role of Inquisitor."

"'Inquisitor'. It sounds odd, don't you think?"

"Not at all." Cullen said, looking at her.

Una raised an eyebrow at him. "Is that the official response?"

Cullen laughed. "I suppose it is. But it's the truth. We needed a leader; you have proven yourself."

"Thank you, Cullen." Una managed a small smile.

Cullen returned her smile, then waited as she spoke again.

"The escape from Haven… was close." Una said. "I am relieved that you- that so many- made it out."

"As am I." Cullen replied, his smile fading a bit. He looked away, remaining silent as he tried to find the right words to say next.

Una sensed there was nothing more to say in that moment, so she turned and began to walk away- stopping only when Cullen called out to her.

"Una, wait." Cullen said. "You stay behind. You could have-"

Una turned to look at him, seeing that he was more upset than she thought he'd be.

"I will not allow the events at Haven to happen again. You have my word." Cullen said, looking at her.

Una watched as Cullen's assistant approach with more reports. "Thank you, Cullen." As Cullen looked down briefly at the reports, she sighed and stepped back. "I will let you get back to your duties."

Cullen looked up as his assistant left and Una turned to leave. He watched as Una walked away and he rubbed his neck, then looked down as Varric came up beside him.

"This is hitting her hardest..." He said.

"I'm worried..."

"We all are, Curly."

* * *

Una had been given the room in the tallest tower of the keep. It was larger than she really needed, but Josephine had insisted due to her position. Una felt odd living in such a large and fancy room, but she did love the view from her balcony and the crisp, fresh mountain air that reminded her just as much of home as the hill had in Haven.

During their first week, they were focused more on repairing the fortress than anything else. There was much to be done, but they were making progress.

Late one night, Una had woken from a very unrestful slumber- plagued by nightmares once again. She sat up abruptly, drenched in sweat, and looked around- realizing that she was still in her room within Skyhold, safe among the other agents of the Inquisition. She slowly got out of bed and pulled on a robe over her nightgown, then left her room to get some fresh air. She walked around the keep, looking at how well they were progressing on the repairs. They had come a long way in rebuilding what the Inquisition had lost at Haven. She shivered as she felt the memories of facing Corypheus for the first time. She made her way towards the upper battlements and sat on one of the crates, pulling her knees to her chest as she rested her arms on the edge of the wall. She looked out over the valley at the glistening snow as its crystalline ice danced in the moonlight.

Una felt tears in her eyes as she thought back on everything that had happened since she had become the Herald and she let them slip freely and silently down her cheeks. She buried her face in her arms, trying to cry silently. She missed her family, her friends, running through the forests, climbing the massive trees, watching the falcons soar in the skies above the village. She felt guilty for the deaths of all those who were lost at Haven. It all slammed into her at once and she felt an overwhelming sadness suddenly over take her.

Una didn't know how long she was out there crying to herself, but she somehow managed to cry herself to sleep upon the battlement. She had been there for hours and dawn was already upon the land. When she woke next, she found that she was back in her room and tucked in. Confused, she made to get out of bed, but she caught a familiar scent on the blanket and found herself smiling- knowing who it was that had brought her back to her room as she got herself ready for the day.

Later that afternoon, Una searched Skyhold for Cullen, having not seen him since the meeting that morning. Hoping she'd find him in his office, she made her way to his tower, but what she found there was not what she was expecting.

When she stepped into the office, something came flying towards her and smashed into the wall- just narrowly missing her. She looked at what had hit the wall and saw a lyrium injection kit. She looked to Cullen, seeing anger for a moment before it was washed away by guilt.

"Maker's breath! I didn't see you enter!" Cullen started. "I-I..." He sighed, looking away. "Forgive me..." He stumbled a bit, catching himself against the desk.

Una hurried over to him. "Cullen, what's wrong?" She tried to steady him as he tried to stand up straight.

"I never meant for this to interfere..." he said, pushing away from her.

Una looked from him to the lyrium injection kit- having only ever once seen what it looked like in the healer's supplies- then back at him when she realized what was going on. "When did you stop?"

"Just after Haven..." Cullen watched as Una went to pick up the kit.

"Why did you stop?" Una asked as she gathered the kit's individual components.

"You once asked me what happened in Ferelden's circle..." Cullen sighed, leaning against the wall by the window. "... it was taken over by abominations. The Templars, _my friends_ , were slaughtered. I... I was tortured... they tried to break my mind..." Cullen looked up as Una came back over, setting the kit on his desk. "How can you be the same person after that?"

Una stood next to the desk, just listening as her hand rested on the kit.

"Still, I wanted to serve. They sent me to Kirkwall. I trusted my knight-commander and for what? Her fear of mages ended in madness." Cullen sighed, looking out the window. "The circle fell, innocent died in the streets." He looked back at her. "Can't you see why I want nothing to do with that life?" He turned towards her, looking down at the kit. "I thought this would be better, that I would regain some control over my life, but these thoughts won't leave me..!" He started pacing, gesturing frantically with his hands as he spoke. "How many lives depend on our success? I swore myself to this cause! I will not give less to the Inquisition than I did to the chantry. I should be taking it!"

Una winced when he punched the bookshelf. "Cullen..."

"I should be taking it..."

Una approached him cautiously and looked up at him when he turned to face her. "Is this what you want?"

Cullen sighed, lowering his fist. "No..." He looked at Una, seeing the worry in her eyes. "These memories have always haunted me... if they become worse... if I... if I cannot endure this..."

Una reached up to touch his cheek. "You can. And I'm with you every step of the way. "

Cullen sighed, leaning into her hand. "Alright." He searched her eyes for a moment, seeing the worry subside a bit. "I'm sorry... I should have told you sooner..."

Una reached up to wrap her arms around his neck. Leaning into him as she tried to hold him closer, she said, "You have nothing to apologize for, Cullen. Just as you have for me, I promise I will help you endure this- no matter what."

Cullen wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her close. "Thank you, Una..."


	10. Chapter 10

The following day, Una was scheduled to meet with prospective merchants and spent most of her morning speaking them. Thanks to Josephine's hard work, these merchants were an ideal ally and would benefit the Inquisition greatly. Once she had finished her business with the merchants, Una took the bit of free time she had to just relax. As she made her way back towards the kitchens, hoping to grab a quick bite to eat before returning to her room, she spotted Cullen playing a game of chess with Dorian. Wanting to say hi, she approached them and found herself chuckling when she heard their banter.

"Gloat all you like. I have this one." Cullen said to Dorian.

"Are you sassing me, Commander?" Dorian asked. "I didn't know you had it in you."

"Why do I even—Inquisitor." Cullen said, noticing that Una had joined them.

As he began to stand, Dorian smiled smugly at him. "Leaving, are you? Does this mean I win?"

Cullen sat back down and glared at him.

Una smirked as she crossed her arms. "Are you two playing nice?"

Dorian smirked. "I'm _always_ nice." He looked at Cullen. "You need to come to terms with my inevitable victory. You'll feel much better."

Cullen grinned. "Really? Because I just won, and I feel fine."

Dorian rolled his eyes. "Don't get smug. There will be no living with you."

Cullen looked at Una and smiled. "I should return to my duties as well… unless you would care for a game?"

"Prepare the board, Commander." Una replied as she took a seat.

"As a child, I played this with my sister." Cullen said, preparing the board for a new game. "She would get this stuck-up grin whenever she won- which was _all_ the time. My brother and I practiced together for weeks. The look on her face the day I finally won…" Cullen sighed. "Between serving the Templars and the Inquisition, I haven't seen them in years. I wonder if she still plays."

"You have siblings?" Una asked. "You never talked about them before."

"Two sisters and a brother." Cullen said, leaning forward as they began to play.

"Where are they now?" Una asked.

"They moved to South Reach after the Blight. I do not write to them as often as I should." Cullen replied, then moved his piece. "Ah, it's my turn."

"I've only ever watched this game be played, so I can't make any promises."

Cullen smiled at that and they began to play their game. They played for a while in silence as they each concentrated on their next moves and how they wanted the game to play out.

"This may be the longest we've gone without discussing the Inquisition- or related matters." Cullen noted. "To be honest, I appreciate the distraction."

Una offered him a small smile. "We should spend more time together. I'm rather enjoying this."

Cullen, surprised, looked at her. "I would like that." He watched her a moment as she contemplated her next move, seeing her smile- as small as it was- fade and her shoulders sag a bit. Thinking it was just her being weary from working as hard as she had been, Cullen waited for her to make her move before taking his turn. They continued to play their game for another hour or so until Cullen sat back in defeat. "I believe this one is yours. Well played, Una, you'd never guess that this was your first match."

"I'm rather surprised myself." Una looked from the board to him before noticing the sky had grown darker. "We should call it a night."

Cullen stood with Una and they headed towards the main stairs of the keep- surprised that they had played until the sky grew dark. He had fun, something he did not usually get to have of late. He found himself looking forward to another game with her, but as they parted ways, he again noticed that something seemed off with her and began wondering if perhaps it were more than fatigue.

* * *

_"No..! Please..!"_

_Screams echoed through the forest, smoke pouring out of the treetops, children crying, horses braying in terror as the flames danced along their manes._

_"Stop..! This... this can't be happening..! Stop it... stop it... stop..!"_

_Walls crumbled and smoke rose, torches dancing in the distance, a dragon's roar, creaking of burning wood as buildings collapsed. Screams ringing through a battered village, monsters with glowing red crystals growing and overtaking their bodies._

_"No... please... stop it... Minaeve... I'm so sorry..."_

_Searing pain, unbearable, glowing eyes._

_"Stop it... please... make it stop... it wasn't my fault... I never wanted this... Lady... please help me... someone... someone help...!"_

Una woke with a start, drenched in sweat and tears. Her heart was racing, her head was pounding, her hand was burning. She put her hand to her head and clenched her eyes shut, trying to shake the voices crying out. For weeks it had just been nightmares of the night her village was slaughtered, but now it was like she could hear the voices of those who died at Haven- the voices of those she couldn't save. "No more... please..."

Unable to hold it back, Una wept into her arms- trying to make herself as small as she could. She pleaded with the Lady of the Skies, begging her to make it stop. She wanted peace, one night of restful slumber undisturbed by nightmares.

By the time morning came, Una had barely gotten an hour's rest. She heard a knock at her door, but she just wanted to be alone and ignored whoever it was- burying herself beneath the blankets and pillows.


	11. Chapter 11

For three days, no one had seen nor heard from Una. She had locked herself in her room, refusing to see or speak with anyone. Everyone was worried, but there was nothing they could really do to help her until she let them. The kitchen staff would bring her meals, but each time they returned to find the food untouched. Una's advisors would take turns bringing her copies of the reports they received and would check on her, each time finding her asleep. They had even considered having Adan or one of the other healers check on her health, but given the amount of stress that Una had been under and how hard she had been pushing herself since they reached Skyhold, they decided not to for the time being. All they could do at that point was continue to check on her and give her the space and time she needed.

On the fourth day, Una managed to muster enough strength to get out of bed and saw that someone had left some food for her on the desk. She tried to eat a bit of bread, but found that she still didn't have an appetite. She also noticed that someone had left a stack of reports for her and she rifled through them, stopping when she saw the report with the final count of their losses at Haven. Her heart began to ache as the guilt set in once more and she swiped her arms across the top of her desk, sending everything flying over the edges. She sank to the floor, unable to hold back her tears.

She didn't know how long she had cried for, but by the time she had stopped she felt incredibly despondent. She turned and sat with her back against the desk and her knees pulled to her chest. She sat somber for a few moments before looking down at her hand, the Anchor flickering.

'Why me...?'

She noticed a dagger on the floor amidst the other items from her desk and picked it up. She looked between the dagger and her hand, the guilt still heavy in her heart.

'I have never wanted this...'

She raised the dagger- ready to drive it into her hand- but as she brought it down with enough force to hopefully destroy the accursed thing, something stopped her.

"Maker's breath, what are you doing?!"

She looked up and was shocked to see Cullen kneeling in front of her, his hands wrapped around her wrists as he stopped her- an expression of trepidation etched in his face.

Una dropped the dagger, her tears renewing, and she threw her arms around his waist- sobbing into him. Cullen wrapped his arms around her, holding her as she wept.

"By the Maker... what would possess you to try something like that..?"

Una gripped his clothing, trying to answer him in between sobs. "It's... all m-my fault... *sniff* all those lives... g-gone... *sniff* I... I c-couldn't... save them..."

"Una..."

"M-My village... Haven... I c-couldn't protect them... I'm too w-weak..."

Cullen sat down, pulling her into his lap. "You're not weak, Una, and none of that was your fault."

"T-This mark... is a curse... I-It's brought nothing *sniff* but misery..."

Cullen smoothed back her hair when she looked up at him.

"Why..? Why have they forsaken us...? *sniff* W-What did we do..?"

"Una..." Cullen reached up to wipe away her tears. He leaned forward and pressed his forehead against hers. He didn't know what to tell her, having begun to wonder the same thing himself.

* * *

Some time later that night, Cullen stood outside on one of the balconies of Una's room- leaning against the banister as he thought over what had happened earlier.

When he had come to check on her, he was not prepared for what he found: Una sitting on the floor, back to her desk with a dagger in one hand. When he saw what she was intending on doing, he rushed forward to stop her- just grateful that he made it in time before she seriously hurt herself.

He had never seen her look so melancholic and he honestly didn't know how he could help her. Seeing her in that state broke his heart and it only worried him more that she was trying to deal with it on her own.

'How long has she felt like this..?' He sighed. 'Maker, why did we not see it sooner...?'

"Cullen?"

Cullen turned to see Una standing in the doorway, rubbing the sleep away. "How are you feeling?"

"My head hurts, but I'm alright, I suppose..." She looked up at him, wrapping her arms around herself. "You stayed?"

Cullen turned towards her, coming to stand in front of her. "Of course I did, Una. I couldn't just leave you in that state alone." His brow furrowed. "Not after..."

"After I tried to hurt myself..?"

"You must promise to never do something like that again."

Una looked away, unsure if she could even keep a promise like that.

"Una, look at me." Cullen reached up and turned her face back towards him. "Promise me."

Una met his gaze, seeing him pleading with her silently. He looked so worried, so fearful. "Cullen, I..."

Cullen pressed his forehead to hers, closing his eyes for a moment. "Please, Una, I couldn't bear losing you..."

Una's eyes widened with surprise at that and she could feel tears slipping down her cheeks. When he looked down at her, reaching up to wipe the tears away, she leaned into his hand and nodded.

"Alright, I promise."


	12. Chapter 12

**_A few weeks later..._ **

_'Why me...?'_

_She noticed a dagger on the floor amidst the other items from her desk and picked it up. She looked between the dagger and her hand, the guilt still heavy in her heart._

_'I have never wanted this...'_

_She raised the dagger- ready to drive it into her hand- but as she brought it down with enough force to hopefully destroy the accursed thing, something stopped her._

_"Maker's breath, what are you doing?!"_

_She looked up and was shocked to see Cullen kneeling in front of her, his hands wrapped around her wrists as he stopped her- an expression of trepidation etched in his face._

_Una dropped the dagger, her tears renewing, and she threw her arms around his waist- sobbing into him. Cullen wrapped his arms around her, holding her as she wept._

_"By the Maker... what would possess you to try something like that..?"_

_Una gripped his clothing, trying to answer him in between sobs. "It's... all m-my fault... *sniff* all those lives... g-gone... *sniff* I... I c-couldn't... save them..."_

_"Una..."_

_"M-My village... Haven... I c-couldn't protect them... I'm too w-weak..."_

_Cullen sat down, pulling her into his lap. "You're not weak, Una, and none of that was your fault."_

_"T-This mark... is a curse... I-It's brought nothing *sniff* but misery..."_

_Cullen smoothed back her hair when she looked up at him._

_"Why..? Why have they forsaken us...? *sniff* W-What did we do..?"_

_"Una..." Cullen reached up to wipe away her tears. He leaned forward and pressed his forehead against hers. He didn't know what to tell her, having begun to wonder the same thing himself._

Una stood on her balcony, recalling the events of that night. In the weeks that followed, Cullen seemed to make more of an effort to take time off from working to spend it with her instead and she wondered if it was just because he was worried about her being suicidal.

'I can't really blame him, though, can I?'

She looked out over the cool landscape, the moon glistening against the snowy caps as the stars danced in a cloudless night sky. She found the chill in the air very comforting and calming.

"Inquisitor?"

She turned to see one of the soldiers waiting hesitantly behind her. "What is it?"

"The Commander was looking for you. He's waiting in his office."

Una pushed away from the banister. "Thank you." She noticed the look the soldier had. "Was there anything else?"

"N-No, ma'am, it's just..."

"Whatever it is, you may speak freely."

"Are you... alright? You seem rather sad of late..."

Una sighed. "I am grieving, much as the rest of you are. I will be fine and I apologize if I have worried you."

"I see." He stood there a moment, silently, then added, "I hope that you know you have the support of everyone here, Lady Herald. We stand with you, no matter what."

Una managed a small smile at that. "I do and I hope you all realize how much that means to me."

The soldier returned her smile and saluted her. "I will take my leave, then, ma'am. Good night."

"Good night."

The soldier took his leave, hurrying to return to his post now that his task was done, and Una changed out of her work attire and into something more comfortable before making her way down to Cullen's office.

* * *

Cullen sat at his desk, trying to finish the last of his paperwork when a knock came at the door. "Come in." He barely glanced up as the door opened. "What is it?" he asked, thinking it to be another soldier.

"You were looking for me?"

Cullen looked up and saw Una standing just inside the doorway. "Forgive me, I should have realized it was you."

Una noticed he was rubbing his neck and wincing. "Does your neck hurt?"

Cullen nodded and felt his neck tighten. "Yes, being hunched over these papers for hours seems to have given me a stiff neck."

"I can help... if you'd like..?"

"Sure, if you think you can."

Una walked over to stand behind him, reaching up to gently massage his neck and shoulders- pouring just a small amount of her healing magik into him.

Cullen felt his muscles relaxing and he leaned back, sighing in content. "That feels amazing..."

Una smiled at that and looked down at him as he met her gaze. "Better?"

Cullen made to reply, but a knock came at the door and he sat up as one of the soldiers stepped into the office. "What is it?"

"I have more reports, ser."

"In regards to...?"

"Requisitions, mostly."

"Then take them directly to Ser Morris."

"Of course, ser."

The soldier left and Cullen glanced back at Una. "Would you care to join me for drinks?"

"Sure, I'd like that."

* * *

Finding a nice quiet spot to sit and enjoy their drinks, Cullen and Una took the opportunity to just talk and enjoy the scenery outside. After awhile, Cullen asked how she had been feeling lately and as he took a swig of his ale, he noticed that her smile faded a bit as she traced the lip of her mug with her finger, staring into the alcohol.

"I'm fine... as well as I can be at least..." She sighed and looked through the window.

"How are your nightmares?"

"About the same, but they're starting to come less often."

"That's good, though, right?"

"I suppose."

"But?"

Una sighed. "I don't know... it's like as soon as I started to feel more like myself, something happens... and I get pulled right back down..."

"And the tonic still does nothing?"

Una shook her head. "No and I've stopped taking it."

"When?"

"Last week." Una glanced at Cullen. "Don't worry, I spoke to Adan about it first."

"Good."

A moment of silence passed between them, then Una asked how he was feeling.

"Stressed and tired, but otherwise I'm fine."

"How are your withdrawals?"

Cullen sighed. "Could be worse, though I can't really say they've been better either."

"Seems to be a lot of that going around."

"Maker, isn't that the truth." Cullen watched her a moment, then followed her gaze. "It's beautiful here, too."

Una smiled at that. "It is."

They watched the stars twinkling for a few moments, then Una turned towards Cullen.

"I want to thank you, Cullen, for everything you've done."

Cullen looked at her, surprised. "You don't need to thank me, Una."

"Even so, I just want to make sure you know that I am truly grateful." Una bowed to him, looking up at him confused when he chuckled. "What?"

"You're quite the intriguing woman."

Una felt her cheeks erupted with an intense heat and she looked away. "You don't have to tease..."

Cullen set his mug aside and stepped closer to her. "Not teasing." He lifted her chin up and waited for her silverite eyes to meet his. "I mean every word."

* * *

_**The following day...** _

"Good morning, Inquisitor."

"Good morning, Commander."

"You seem in higher spirits than usual today. I trust you had a restful night?"

Una offered him a smile. She opened her mouth to reply, but something behind Cullen caught her attention.

Cullen followed her gaze and turned to find a beautiful white bird perched on the wall behind him. "Is that a falcon?" Down below, a horse's whinny came from the main gate and the falcon took flight, heading in that direction. "Inquisitor, wait!"

Una rushed down the nearest set of stairs and hurried to the courtyard below. She only knew one person who specialized in breeding and training that particular breed of falcon. She came to a halt just in front of the gate as a woman in Avvarian armor dismounted her horse and she felt tears in her eyes.

"Kattrin...?"

As though she had heard her, the woman turned and saw Una standing there- her own eyes filling with tears as she smiled. "Hi, sister."

Una ran to meet the woman and threw her arms around her, the tears breaking free. "I thought I lost you..!"

"I thought I had lost you, too. Imagine my surprise to learn my sister not only survived but is the leader of the Inquisition no less!"

Una laughed through her tears, stepping back a moment to reach up and cradle her sister's face in her hands. She looked her over, seeing she had a few new scars but looked just fine otherwise.

"Una, really, I'm alright."

Una hugged her again, sighing in relief. "I've missed you, little sister..."

"And I you."

Someone behind them cleared their throats and the two woman parted, looking to find the Commander waiting.

"Ah, proper introductions are in order." Una said, turning to the woman beside her. "This is Cullen Rutherford, Commander of the Inquisition's forces." She looked to Cullen next, a smile growing. "Cullen, this is Kattrin, my little sister."


	13. Chapter 13

Cullen stood just outside of his tower, watching Una show Kattrin about the keep.

"So, Birdie has a sister."

Cullen glanced at Varric as he joined him. "It seems she was able to escape amidst the chaos. She seems to think there is a chance that others may have also survived."

"That's good. Maybe our spymaster would be able to assist in that matter."

"I hope so. Una finally seems happy, more like herself. If there's a chance that more of her people survived, she deserves to know."

Varric watched him for a moment. "Curly, if your torch was any brighter..."

"What?"

Varric chuckled at his confused look. "You should really make your move before that torch burns out."

Cullen watched the dwarf leave and rolled his eyes, returning his attention to where Una and Kattrin stood laughing. He smiled, gladdened to see Una so happy again; it had been far too long. He couldn't help wondering, though, if Kattrin would be staying or if she would leave and how Una would fair if she did. It seemed like this was exactly what Una needed to pull out of her slump, but he was worried that this moment of happiness would slip away from her again and she'd relapse once more.

'Maker watch over her, please. She needs this happiness to last.'

Down below, as she pulled Kattrin away from her flirting with the merchants, Una looked up and noticed Cullen standing outside of his tower. She raised a hand to wave, her smile growing when he waved back.

"So, does my big sister have herself a lover?"

Una's cheeks erupted in rosy blush and she looked at her sister. "Kattrin! Where would you get an idea like that?"

Kattrin laughed. "I see the way you look at him." She looked up at Cullen just as he turned away to return to his office. "He seems like a good man."

"He is. He has helped me stay grounded, even in my darkest moments."

Kattrin looked at her sister, brow furrowed as her smile faded. "What happened, Una?"

Una sighed. "Let's get some drinks so we can catch up."

Kattrin followed her sister into the tavern and sat across from her after they had placed their order. "So, what's going on?"

"After that night... I thought I lost everyone... I was depressed and the nightmares I started having only made things worse..." Una looked at her sister. "Then everything just started piling one thing after the other and I started feeling like a total failure. I felt lost, like the gods had forsaken me..." She smiled softly. "But Cullen- and Varric, too- has stood by me through it all. He took time to check on me, to make sure I was alright, he offered to lend an ear if I ever needed to just talk. He's been my guiding light in a sea of darkness."

"I'm sorry that we left you alone, sister." Kattrin reached across the table and grasped her sister's hands. "But I am glad that someone like the Commander was able to step up and fill that void."

"I don't know why he has had such an impact on me over the others, though... I wonder if it's because he knows what I'm going through, at least in some aspect..."

"Maybe. Have you ever thought to ask him?"

Una shook her head. "No... it just never seemed right to..."

"Well, perhaps now is the time." Kattrin took the mugs from the server as they were brought over, handing one of them to Una. "It seems like he's starting to mean a lot more to you than just friends."

"I honestly don't know what to think." Una took a sip of the spiced wine and sighed. "Gods, I'm making a mess of this..."

Kattrin chuckled. "You never were the straight forward type."

"No, that was always you and Colban." Una's brow furrowed. "Speaking of, do you know if our brother survived as well?"

Kattrin shook her head, looking into her mug sadly. "I have no idea... I know that Mother didn't, though..."

"I know... I saw her fall..."

Una and Kattrin sat there, silently mourning for their mother and all those who fell during the attack for a few moments before Kattrin raised her mug and said, "To Falconhold."

Una raised her mug and clanked it against Kattrin's. "To Falconhold."

They sipped the spiced wine for a moment, then Kattrin leaned forward with her brow raised mischievously. "So, tell me more about the Commander."

* * *

Una sat with her sister for a few hours drinking, but by the time she had hit her limit, Kattrin was nowhere near finished and went off to join the Chargers. Una watched, a smile growing as her sister danced with Krem and laughed.

"Your sister is quite the character. I think she'll fit in rather well here."

Una jumped a bit and looked up to see that Cassandra had joined her. "You really shouldn't sneak up on people like that, Cassandra."

"My apologies." Cassandra offered her a smile. "It is good to see you in high spirits, Inquisitor."

Una's smile grew as she looked back towards her sister. "It's good to know that my sister is alive and well. It give me some hope that perhaps they are others who escaped as well."

"Leliana will look into that for you and we will do what we can to aid in the search for them."

Una turned her attention back to the Seeker. "Thank you, Cassandra. And not just for this, but for everything."

"Of course. Now, be sure to get some rest. You do have that training session in the morning to oversee."

Una chuckled. "Yes, ma'am." She gave her a mock salute and left the tavern, taking the long way out so that she could stop by and check in with Cole.

"Hello, Cole."

"Hello."

"How have you been?"

"I've been helping."

Una smiled at that. "Good. I know how much helping means to you."

Cole eyed her curiously for a moment. "The lion's heart soars on the falcon's wings."

"What?"

"You still swim in shadows, but he is your light; his torch burns brightly in the deepest darkness."

Una sighed. "And you still speak in riddles." She understood what he meant though and offered him a smile. "Thank you, Cole."

"Did I help?"

"Yes, you helped. More than you know." And with that, Una left the strange boy and exited the tavern- making her way through the tower and out onto the battlements.


	14. Chapter 14

Over the next few days, Una and Kattrin spent much of their time together and were grateful to have the chance to do so. One afternoon, while Kattrin was helping out in the market, Una was reviewing reports with Cullen in his office.

"How is it having your sister here?"

Una looked up from where she sat near the fireplace. "It's been nice."

"Will she be staying in Skyhold?"

Una sighed and shook her head, returning her attention back to the reports. "No. She is leaving at dawn."

Cullen could hear the disappointment in her tone. "I heard that Leliana was able to locate the other survivors from your tribe."

"It would seem that once they had escaped the fires, they scattered across the land and have remained hidden."

Cullen set his reports aside and stood, making his way around his desk towards Una. He pulled the reports from her hand, smirking at her disapproval, and offered her a hand. "Come on, let's take a break."

Una took his hand and let him pull her up from her chair before leading her out of the office and out onto the battlements.

They walked for a few moments in silence, letting the cool mountain air wash over them.

"You seem conflicted."

Una sighed, moving to the outer wall of the battlement. "It's incredibly relieving to know that I didn't lose everyone that night and brings me ease of mind."

Cullen came to stand next to her. "But?"

"I just wish I could go with her..."

Cullen reached forward, grasping her hand gently. "This must be hard for you."

Una sighed. "It is, but I am needed here and I trust my sister with a task as important as this."

"We have the men to spare, if you would like to send some of them as an escort for her."

Una looked up at Cullen. "Could you arrange that?"

Cullen smiled. "Of course, Una."

Una sighed in relief and leaned into him, resting her head against his arm. "Thank you." She was surprised that Cullen didn't seem to have any issue with the contact and even seemed to enjoy it himself. It was innocent enough, but Una wondered if there was something more to it than that and as she wondered that, Cole's words popped into her mind.

"Forgive the intrusion, Inquisitor, Commander, but I have news."

Cullen and Una turned, finding one of Leliana's scouts approaching.

"What is it?"

"Report has come in from Crestwood."

Una stepped forward and took the report, reviewing it before handing it to Cullen and dismissing the scout. "It would seem we must prepare for our next move."

* * *

The tavern later that night was bustling as the Chargers and several others gave Kattrin one last night of fun and when dawn came, Una was at the head of a large group gathered to bid her safe travels.

"Stay safe, Kattrin."

Kattrin hugged her sister and held onto her for a moment. "I will. You stay safe, too." She looked at her sister, pressing her forehead to hers and whispered, "The Commander is a good man. Don't let him get away, alright?"

Una looked at her sister, fiddling with her coat as she tried to ignore her blushing. "Commander Cullen has arranged an escort to go with you."

"Una, I'll be fine." Kattrin sighed, smiling reassuringly. "But I appreciate it, thank you."

Una touched her sister's cheek, her chest tightening a bit. "Please write? Even if you haven't found anything, yet. I just need to know that you are alright."

"I promise, I will." Kattrin whistled and the same white falcon came to her outstretched arm. "This is Nyx, she's a gyrfalcon. I meant to give her to you when you visited home next, but then... anyway, I want you to take her."

"Kattrin, are you sure?"

Kattrin smiled, waiting patiently for the falcon to hop over to Una. "She was always meant for you, sister."

Una looked at the gyrfalcon as she eyed her, smiling when the bird nuzzled against her cheek. "Thank you, Kattrin."

Kattrin stepped back and mounted into her saddle. "I should be off. Good luck, sister."

"And you."

Una stood with the others as Kattrin and a small escort of Inquisition soldiers guided their horses through the main gate and down the bridge. She stood there with Nyx perched on her shoulder until Kattrin and her escort faded from view.

"Inquisitor?"

"Hmm?"

"You'll be late to your meeting if you don't hurry."

"Right, thank you." Una took one last look at the bridge and offered a silent prayer to her gods, asking them to protect her sister and bring her back home.

* * *

In the following weeks, things were starting to get very intense. Una and her companions traveled to Crestwood and sought out Hawke's Grey Warden ally- Stroud- who informed them of Corypheus' immortality as well as of the reason behind the sudden disappearance of all Grey Wardens from Orlais and Ferelden: having recently begun hearing the Calling all at once.

Upon further investigation, it was found that the Wardens were enacting a desperate plan to complete their Order's ultimate goal of preventing future Blights before the Taint wiped them out, but said plan involved sacrificing their fellow Wardens and then using blood magic to summon an army of demons, which they would use to march into the Deep Roads and kill the two remaining Old Gods before the darkspawn could corrupt them into Archdemons. When Stroud objected to this plan, Warden-Commander Clarel branded him a traitor to be killed on sight.

Following the Wardens' trail, Una and her companions met up with Hawke and Stroud at an old Tevinter ruin in the Western Approach, where the Wardens were carring out demon-binding rituals under the supervision of the Tevinter Magister, Livius Erimond- who was a member of the Venatori and a devoted acolyte of Corypheus.

It was then revealed that it was Corypheus who created the fake "Calling" in the first place and somehow amplified it in order to manipulate the Wardens. What Erimond didn't tell the Wardens was that the rituals that bind demons to Warden mages also bound the mages themselves to Corypheus' will, giving him a massive army of mages and demons to conquer Thedas with. After clashing with Una and the others, Erimond and the Wardens retreated to Adamant Fortress. Having no other options but to storm the fortress head-on, Una returned to Skyhold to gather the forces needed for the assault.


	15. Chapter 15

"Load the trebuchets!"

Cullen watched as the heavy bits of debris that had been loaded as ammo for the trebuchets flew through the air and slammed into the ancient walls of Adamant Fortress. He began issuing orders to fire the next shots, orders to bring the ladders, orders to bring the battering ram forward, and stood watching as the men broke through the gates and Una made her way through with Blackwall, Varric, and Solas.

Cullen followed after her. "Alright, Inquisitor, you have your way through. Better make use of it. We'll keep the main host of the demons occupied as long as we can."

"I'll be fine, just keep the men safe." Una said, looking at Cullen.

"We'll do what we have to, Inquisitor. Warden Stroud will guard your back. Hawke is with our soldiers on the battlements. He's assisting them until you arrive."

A scream came from above and Cullen looked up to see a demon throwing a man off the wall. "There's too much resistance on the wall. Our men on the ladders can't get a foothold." he said, looking back at Una. "If you can clear out the enemies on the battlements, we'll cover your advance."

As they parted ways, Cullen felt a strange sensation rising within him, but he had to push it aside as the battle raged on. Cullen and the soldiers pushed forward, slashing through the demons, cutting down Venatori and rogue Wardens as they tried to cover Una's advance.

By the time they reached the rift, dozens of demons were still pouring out of it and they quickly jumped into the fray. "Where's the Inquisitor?" he asked one soldier near him.

"She took after the Warden-Commander and the mage she pursued. The dragon is somewhere around here, too."

Cullen looked up as the dragon came flying back into the fortress. 'Una..!'

He fought his way through with his men and they made their way towards the direction Una and the others had gone.

They reached a landing where they could see where the demon had landed and Cullen's eyes widened when he saw Una and her companions cut off from escape as the dragon advanced.

Cullen stood there, watching helplessly as a flash of light burst and the section of the walkway Una stood on began to crumble. He watched in horror as they began to fall to their deaths, but then a sudden Fade Rift opened and they disappeared inside of it.

'Una, no...!'

"Commander, more demons are coming!"

Cullen clenched his eyes shut for a moment before forcing himself to turn away and return his attention fully to the battle at hand. They did what they could against the demons, but they just seemed to keep coming. After what seemed like forever, the giant rift flickered and Una and the others leapt through it.

Cullen and the rest of those gathered watched as Una turned to the rift and closed it with the Anchor- causing the rift to surge as the remainder of the demons screeched in pain and faded as it closed shut. Everyone cheered and sighed in relief as they realized that they were finally safe, even if it were only for now.

Cullen pushed his way towards Una, but just as he reached her, he noticed that someone was missing. "Where's Hawke?"

Una couldn't bear the grief clear in Varric's voice as he informed the Commander that Hawke didn't make it and she turned back towards where the rift had opened- activating the Anchor, trying to reopen the rift.

"Sweetheart, stop!" Dorian ran forward, grabbing her hand.

"Let me go, Dorian! I have to go back! I can't just leave him there!"

"Sweetheart, he's gone..." Dorian said, his heart aching seeing her like that.

Una backed away, her hands to her chest. "Varric... I'm so sorry..." The look on the poor dwarf's face broke her heart and she turned away, pushing passed everyone as she made her way out of the fortress. She wanted to be alone, for this all to be just a dream.

Cullen chased after her, knowing she blamed herself for Hawke's sacrifice. When he reached the main gate of the fortress, he could see her standing amidst the rubble- looking up at the sky.

"Una?"

"This is all my fault..."

Cullen came up beside her, his hand resting on her shoulder. "None of this is your fault."

Una looked up at him, tears streaming down her cheeks. "How can I face Varric now...? Hawke is gone... because of me..."

"Una..." Cullen pulled her into his arms, letting her cry into him. He held her close and smoothed back her hair. "Shh... it's alright..."

* * *

Once they were certain that there were no enemies left to face, everyone rested as much as they could before they started their journey back to Skyhold. However, there were many injured during the battle so they traveled to Griffon Wing Keep where Rylen was stationed to treat them.

Una did what she could to help the other mages heal the injured and bury the dead, trying to stay busy, but she soon found herself unable to focus and found a place where she could be alone with her thoughts.

She sat on the ground, her back to a wall with her knees pulled to her chest, and she looked out into the lonely desert of the Approach. It was too quiet for her, even with the bustle down below.

'Why must I be cursed like this...?' she wondered, fresh tears brimming her eyes. 'Varric... I'm so sorry...'

Down below, Cullen was looking for Una and asked around. He grew more and more worried when no one had seen her in awhile and he began searching frantically around the keep. When he finally found her, she was sitting in a very difficult place to reach and he could tell that she was crying. He wanted to go to her, to sit with her, but something was telling him that she needed space.

After awhile, Una came down from her roost and approached a nearby soldier to ask where Cullen had set up his tent. Thanking him, she hesitantly went to Cullen's tent- unsure of why she was even there. She waited there for a few minutes before turning away.

"Inquisitor?"

Una stopped and turned back towards the tent, seeing Cullen standing in the opening of his tent. "Hi..."

"Is everything alright?"

Una gripped the front of her clothes with one hand while the other rubbed her opposite arm, nervously. "I..." She sighed and looked away. "Can... can I stay with you tonight..?"

Cullen looked at her surprised, but he nodded and offered her his hand.


	16. Chapter 16

Una woke the next morning just before dawn to find herself in someone else's tent. She had a slight headache from crying the night before. She looked over, blushing when she saw Cullen fast asleep next to her. She had nearly forgotten that she had asked to stay with him, afraid to be alone. She rolled onto her side and looked at him, noting how peaceful he looked sleeping. She reached up to smooth back his hair, a blush growing when he stirred and leaned into her hand, opening his eyes to find her still with him.

"Good morning." He reached up to touch her hand, stroking the back of it with his thumb as he smiled tiredly at her.

Una smiled, stroking his cheek with hers. "Morning."

"When did you wake?"

"Just a minute ago."

Cullen rolled onto his side to face her, propping himself up on his elbow. His brow furrowed a bit with worry as he reached up and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear, his hand lingering a moment against her cheek. "How are you feeling?"

"Better, I think." She felt her blush deepen and she sat up, pulling her knees to her chest. "I wonder if I should apologize for last night..."

Cullen chuckled. "Una, you needed the company."

Una sighed. "I did, and I am grateful to you for that..."

"But?"

"I feel like... like I'm relying on you too much..."

"No more than we rely on you."

Una rested her chin on her arms as they hugged her knees. "That may be, but... what if people get the wrong idea... that we're... together..?"

"Oh?" Cullen sat up, brow raised. "And would that be such a bad thing?"

Una looked at him, confused. "What?"

Cullen realized what he had said and blushed, looking away for a moment as he rubbed his neck. "I must admit that I find myself wondering what it would be like." He glanced back at Una, seeing her face bright red as her eyes widened with surprise. "I would rather our private matters remain just that, but if I am to be honest, I would regret it more if there were nothing there to speak of. I've come to care a great deal about you."

Una felt as though her head was going to explode and she looked away, trying to hide her embarrassment. She made to reply, but someone called out to Cullen from outside of his tent.

"What is it?"

"Word has come from Skyhold, ser. Captain Rylen is waiting for you."

"Inform Captain Rylen that I will be right there."

"Of course, ser."

Cullen sighed and looked back towards Una, but she was no longer there. 'Did she slip out through the back..?' He rubbed his neck, wondering if he had made a mistake in saying what he had. 'Maker's breath... what now..?'

* * *

Una's mind was a jumbled mess of questions and mixed emotions. Cullen had basically admitted that he had feelings for her and she was beginning to admit that she had feelings for him as well- if only to herself. She thought back on what Cole had said and wondered how he could have known.

Her heart sank a bit and her brow furrowed as she thought about their current situation and how it would affect a relationship like that. 'Could we even have something like that...? With everything going on, would it... would it be wise..?' she wondered.

She was so lost in thought that everything around her had become a low humming of background noise and she hadn't heard Dorian calling to her.

"Sweetheart, are you alright?"

Una jumped a bit when Dorian came up next to her, putting a hand on her shoulder. "I'm not sure..."

"Why don't we take a walk and you can tell me all about it?"

Una and Dorian walked through the keep and he listened to her as she spoke.

"Varric doesn't blame you, Una, dear. He understands what Hawke was trying to do for us, but it doesn't make losing him any easier. He just needs time, you understand, right?"

"I do..."

"That isn't all that's on your mind, though, is it?"

Una shook her head. "Far from it..." She stopped and leaned against the wall of one of the battlements, looking down at the soldiers as they passed by- Cullen among them. "Honestly, I don't think there's enough time in the world to go over it all."

Dorian chuckled. "I know the feeling." He followed her gaze and spotted Cullen stopping for a moment to review the report he was handed. "Does it have something to do with the Commander?"

Una sighed. "What do I do, Dorian...?"

"Have you told him?"

Una shook her head. "I don't know if I can... My biggest fear about getting close with someone is losing them to the war or losing myself and leaving them alone, grieving." Una sighed. "But, at the same time, I just want someone who would stand by me, support me, accept me for all that I am, just be there for me."

"Hasn't our favorite lion been doing that for you since the day you met?"

Una thought a moment, realizing he was right. She met Cullen's gaze when he looked up at her and offered her a smile.

Dorian watched a smile of her own grow and he chuckled, patting her on the arm. "I think you have your answer, sweetheart." He started walking passed her, stopping only to add, "You should speak with him. Varric, too."

Una nodded, watching him disappear down the stairs and appear again down below. She smirked when she saw the soldier he was flirting with blush, then went off in search of Varric- hoping he would at least see her.


	17. Chapter 17

"Hey."

Cullen looked up to see Una standing just behind him, almost hesitantly as though she was unsure if she should even be there- similar to the night before. "Good evening, Inquisitor. Would you care to join me?"

Una nodded and came to stand next to him on the battlement as he looked out onto the near barren wasteland. "It's so dreary and lonely out here..."

"It has a certain beauty in it though, too."

Una had to smile at that. "You're amazing, Cullen, I hope you know that."

Cullen looked down at her. "Oh? And what brought this on?"

"You always seem to be able to see the good in everything. And everyone, for that matter." Una met his gaze, ignoring her blushing and hoping that the fading light of day would hide it. "It's part of what I admire about you." Her blush deepened as his scar twitched upwards as he smiled and she turned away. "I... spoke to Varric a little while ago..."

"How is he doing? I know how close he and Hawke were."

Una sighed, her back to the wall as she faced him. "I understand what he's going through... perhaps better than most... it will take time for him to heal..."

"It wasn't your fault, Una..." Cullen came to stand in front of her, reaching forward grasp her hands. "Hawke has always been the heroic type, sacrificing himself for the sake of others. The only difference now is that he isn't coming back this time."

"Varric doesn't blame me, either..."

"And you shouldn't blame yourself. You did what you had to do, just as Hawke did. That's all there is to it."

Una looked up at him at that, squeezing his hands a bit as she managed a smile. "See? You really are amazing, Cullen." Her smile faded a bit and she looked away. "I'm sorry about earlier... I shouldn't have run off on you like that..."

"It's alright. I shouldn't have sprung something like that on you, so I apologize." Cullen reached up to touch her cheek. "I meant what I said, though. I've come to really care for you, Una."

"Cullen..." Una wanted to tell him she felt the same, but she winced and looked down at her hand as the Anchor began to crackle.

"Una?" Cullen could see the Anchor flickering, its glow growing and its "sparks" seemed to increase.

"Ow..!"

Cullen reached for as Una cried out, but as he touched her hand, the Anchor shocked him- singeing away part of his glove and leaving behind a burn.

"I'm so sorry...!"

"Una, wait!" Cullen hissed in pain as the burn set in, but he was more concerned about Una as she turned and ran away. He pulled off his glove and grabbed some bandages from a nearby healer's station.

Una pushed passed dozens of soldiers and kept running until she was outside of the keep entirely. She found her way to a secluded alcove nearby and collapsed in the sand, fighting back tears and the Anchor's power surged. She clenched her teeth, trying not to cry out, and just powered through the attack.

"Please... Lady... make it stop...!"

The Anchor kept surging for several minutes and Una was feeling increasingly drained.

"There you are..!"

Una looked behind her as Cullen came running over. "Stay back!"

Cullen stopped in his tracks, his worry for her well-being only growing when he saw how much the Anchor was crackling and how much pain she was in. "Maker, Una... hold on."

Una tried to move away from him, afraid she would hurt him again, but she was losing her strength. "Cullen, please... don't come any closer..!"

Cullen knelt beside her and took her hand in his, activating his dispelling technique in hopes of quelling the Anchor's energy. He focused only on Una and her hand and, after a few more intense moments, he sighed in relief as the surging power quieted and dissipated completely. He caught Una as she teetered and brush her hair aside. "Una?" He could see that she was exhausted from the ordeal and he couldn't blame her- dispelling the Anchor's power took a lot out of him, too. He reached up and gently lifted her chin, waiting for her to look at him. When she finally did, new tears were brimming her eyes.

"I... I'm so sorry..."

Cullen pulled her forward, wrapping his arms around her. "Hush, it's alright..." He held her close, trying to comfort her.

"I hurt you..."

"It's just a small burn, Una; I'll be just fine." Cullen sighed. "It's you I'm worried about."

"I'm scared... what if it happens again..?"

"We'll figure it out, I promise."

Una pushed back from him and shook her head as she stood. "What if I hurt you again..? I can't risk-"

Cullen stood and stepped closer as he leaned forward, taking her face in his hands and silencing her with a kiss.

Una was taken aback at first, but she found herself surrendering to him. His kiss was urgent, but gentle as well, as though he was trying to show her that everything would be OK.

When he pulled back, he looked down into those stunning silverite pools- reaching up to wipe away her tears. "Una, whatever happens, you won't have to face it alone. You'll never be alone again, I promise."

"Cullen..." Una hesitated for a moment, but finally gave in and returned his kiss with just as much urgency.

Back at the entrance, Dorian had come out of the keep and sighed in relief when he saw Una and Cullen together. He had sensed a surge of magikal energy and searched the keep for Una- fearing the worst. He wanted to ask what had happened, but for now, he made sure that Cullen and Una had some time alone.


	18. Chapter 18

The rest of the journey to Skyhold took a few weeks and was more or less uneventful. Una and Cullen took to sharing a tent at night, more for the company and out of worry that Una would have another Anchor attack. Luckily, it didn't happen again.

Once they had reached Skyhold, they had barely had the time to rest before they had to ready themselves for the journey to Halamshiral for the ball at the Winter Palace. The invitation came from the Grand Duke Gaspard, a shrewd man who played The Game well while still holding true to his honor as a chevalier, but they had their way in. Una was to be fitted for a ball gown, but she had never worn anything fancy before. Josephine and Leliana took great pleasure in having her try on different dresses and gowns, suitable to the court. They finally settled on a lightweight off the shoulder dress with a teal gradient- darker at the top and fading to lighter at the bottom- and a silver trim.

"You look amazing, Inquisitor."

Una looked in the mirror, surprised with how pretty the dress looked on her. "I love it."

"You look fit for the court." Josephine said in approval.

A knock came at the door and Una turned to find Cullen standing there with wide eyes as he entered the room.

"Commander, is there something wrong?" she asked.

Cullen hadn't realized he was staring. He shook his head, blushing a bit. "You look marvellous."

Una smiled at that. "Thank you. You look rather dashing yourself."

Cullen smiled, then cleared his throat. "It's time to head to the palace. Are you ready?"

Una nodded, then handed her weapons to Leliana. "Make sure they don't damage the bow, please?"

She smiled. "I know. I'll punish them myself if they put even a scratch on this treasure."

Una smiled, then turned to Cullen. "Lead the way, Commander."

* * *

Una felt everyone's eyes on her and felt her anxiety surfacing a bit. She took a deep breath to try and calm her nerves again, holding the hem of her dress up a little higher until they reached the base of the stairs. Una looked around, amazed at the sight before her. The Winter Palace was magnificent- its walls, its drapery, the people dressed in their funny clothes and masks. It was all too surreal for her liking, but this was important and she had her part to play.

She spoke with the nobles in attendance, even met Josephine's younger sister, Yvette, and did her best to gain court approval before she began piecing together bits of information she had gather- all either pointing to Grand Duke Gaspard or Ambassador Briala.

After some time, Leliana pulled her aside and told her that the Empress had employed an apostate, someone that she knew, as an advisor on the occult. She suggested that she find the apostate and find out more about why she was actually in Orlais. Una found the apostate, who introduced herself as Morrigan, and discussed the matters at hand. Before parting ways, Morrigan gave her a key and directed her towards the servants' quarter in hopes that it would aid in her investigation.

The evidence was beginning to quickly pile up against both Briala and Gaspard, however, Una suspected that neither of them was the assassin despite the damning evidence. Eventually, Una returned to the ballroom and was greeted by the Grand Duchess Florianne- Gaspard's sister. They went to the dance floor and join the other party goers in a dance. Florianne told Una a great deal of things, implicating her brother as the traitor, which struck Una as oddly convenient. Una had to be careful with her words, so she simply said that she wished to help Orlais because the civil wars didn't just affect them, but also all of Thedas, and that without the empire, Tevinter would overrun the south of Thedas. Once the dance was over, Una took the information to her advisors and gave her orders before taking Varric, Dorian, and Blackwall to find the mercenary captain that Florianne had mentioned.

Upon finding the man, however, Una was not too pleased to find that it was indeed a trap and her suspicions were correct. Florianne was working with the Venatori and served Corypheus who had promised to make her the queen of the "new world" once he succeeded. Florianna ordered the Venatori to slay Una and bring her the marked hand as proof before she returned to the ball. Una and her companions made quick work of the Venatori, then spoke with the mercenary captain and were informed that Gaspard had thrown him to the demons- or so he thought. Una knew then that the captain and the elven servant they had saved in Florianne's old chambers were sent there by Florianne herself as she implicated her brother and Briala as the culprits. The captain told her a great many additional things and swore to stand in trial against Gaspard. Una offered him and his men a position within the Inquisition, to which he agreed- seeing it the better option, especially after Una had gone through great lengths to save him.

Returning to the grand hall, Cullen hurried over to Una and informed her that the empress was about to begin her speech.

"What do you want to do?"

"Wait here, Cullen. I'm going to have a word with the grand duchess."

Cullen looked at her, confused. "What? There's no time! The Empress will begin her speech any moment!"

Una stepped forward, taking Cullen's hands in hers. "We can't afford there to be any more bloodshed. Please, trust me?"

Cullen sighed and nodded. "Alright. But we will stand at the ready just in case."

Una leaned forward to kiss his cheek before she turned away and made her way towards the Grand Duchess. She stood at the bottom of the stairs, looking up at the traitorous woman. "We owe the court one more show, Your Grace."

Florianne turned to face her, feigning innocence as she stood next to Briala and Gaspard. "Inquisitor."

"The eyes of every noble in the empire are upon, Your Grace. Do remember to smile." Una smirked and started to ascend the stairs towards her. "This is your party. You wouldn't want them to think you had lost control."

Florianne began backing away as Una drew closer. "Who would not be delighted to speak with you, Inquisitor?"

Una tapped her cheek thoughtfully. "I seem to recall you saying, 'All I needed was to keep you out of the ballroom long enough to strike.'" She could see Florianne was growing nervous and started pacing around her as she continued. "When your archers failed to kill me in the garden, I feared you wouldn't save me this last dance."

Murmurs were growing and spreading rapidly through the grand hall.

"It's so easy to lose your good graces." Una said, continuing. "You even framed your brother for the murder of a council emissary. It was an ambitious plan. Celene, Gaspard, the entire Council of Heralds... all your enemies under one roof."

Florianne was beginning to falter and started to back away once more. "This is very entertaining, but you do not imagine anyone believes your wild stories?"

"That would be a matter for a judge to decide, cousin." Celene said, looking down at her cousin with disdain.

Florianne tried to turn towards her brother. "Gaspard? You cannot believe this! You know I would never..."

Gaspard and Briala both turned their backs towards the Grand Duchess, returning to stand with the empress as the guards approached Florianne.

"Gaspard?" The desperation in the Grand Duchess' voice was clear as she frantically searched for a way out.

"You lost this fight ages ago, Your Grace." Una said. "You're just the last one to find out." She watched as Florianne fell to her knees, sobbing in defeat before being dragged away by the guards, then looked to Celene and added, "Your Imperial Majesty, I think we should speak in private. Elsewhere."


	19. Chapter 19

Celene, Briala, and Gaspard went out to a nearby balcony- the cool night air welcome after that unpleasant ordeal.

"Your sister attempted regicide in front of the entire court, Gaspard." Briala snarled.

"You're the spymaster," Gaspard replied with just as much venom. "If anyone new this atrocity was coming, it was you."

"You don't deny your involvement." Briala jided.

"I do deny it! I knew nothing of Florianne's plans! But you... you knew it all and did nothing!"

Briala scoffed. "I don't know which is better: that you think I'm all-seeing or that you're trying so hard to play innocent and failing."

"Enough!" Celene said, finally interceding. "We will not bicker while Tevinter plots against our nation. For the safety of the empire, I will have answers."

"Every one of you is implicated." Una said, joining them. "You all conspired to allow this to happen."

Celene's eyes narrowed as she turned her nose up at Una a bit. "That's a bold claim, Inquisitor. Are you prepared to defend it?"

"You allowed the Grand Duke to sneak soldiers in, hoping he'd make a politically foolish move." Una said, starting with Celene.

Gaspard looked at her. "That's duplicitous even for you, Celene."

"You took the bait." Una turned to him next. "I met your mercenary captain, Your Grace. He says you were ready to attack tonight."

Briala smirked. "Clever move, if you were trying to get hanged for treason."

"Let's not forget Briala, she was playing both of you. She murdered your ambassadors and sent you each forged letters." Una was beginning to grow tired of The Game and all of this unnecessary bullshit.

"Even if I did, you can't touch me."

Una glared at her, but kept her cool. "No one will defend you once it's revealed that you and Celene were lovers when she burned Halamshiral's alienage."

Celene sighed. "You've made your point. What do you want?"

Una looked to the Empress. "You are three of the best minds in the empire. You could do so much for Orlais and your people if you just stopped fighting."

"It is remarkably... optimistic to believe that the three of us could ever forget our differences, Inquisitor."

Now that everything had been brought out into the open, Celene turned to return to the court, wishing to make a speech.

"I cannot believe you want to make a speech. This is foolish." Briala spat.

"We have no choice." Celene glanced back at her former lover. "The nobility requires an answer for what happened."

Gaspard stopped just a few strides ahead of them. "Unless you want to pretend the war was all a dream? That would go over well." He turned back to face them for a moment. "No more dithering. We make the cut swift and clean. Kindest to all of us."

Una followed Celene and Gaspard as they made their way back to the balcony to address the court- Celene being the first to speak."

"Lords and Ladies of the court, we are pleased to announce that an accord has been reached. Our cousin Gaspard will now hold a place of honor in our cabinet."

Murmurs erupted within the crowd and Gaspard stepped forward next.

"Friends, we assembled are the leaders of the empire. We must set the example for all Thedas. We cannot be at war with each other while the Fade itself challenges our borders."

Celene stepped towards the banister, placing her hands delicately on the rail. "We must stand united, or surely we will fall alone."

Una took a deep breath and stood next to Celene. "We will save Thedas from calamity, but only together may we accomplish this."

"We will heal our wounded country. A long road of reconstruction lies before us." Celene added. "But tonight, we celebrate the arrival of peace. Let the festivities commence!"

* * *

"There you are! Everyone's been looking for you."

Una looked behind her as Cullen joined her. "Sorry..."

"Things have calmed down for the moment. Are you alright?"

Una sighed. "I'm just worn out. Tonight has been... very long. And I think I've had my fill off nobles for a good long while."

"I'm glad it's over." Cullen offered her a smile, putting a hand on her shoulder. "I know it's foolish, but I was worried for you tonight."

Clapping sounded from inside and a new song began. "I may never have another chance like this, so I must ask." Cullen said, offering her his hand. "May I have this dance, my lady?"

Una smiled and took his hand, letting him pull her into his arms and let him lead.

"I was surprised to see you dancing with the Grand Duchess earlier." Cullen noted.

"I... had to ask Leliana and Josephine to teach me..." Una admitted, blushing deeply with embarrassment. "We did not have dances of this... caliber."

"I can imagine." Cullen chuckled. "You're an excellent student, Una."

"Thanks."

They danced in silence for a moment or two, then Una asked, "Cullen...?"

"What is it?"

"What are we... going to do about us..?"

"What do you mean?"

"We..." Una sighed, looking up at him. "We haven't exactly talked about what happened at Griffon Wing Keep..."

"Do you... regret it?"

"No, no, Lady, no. I don't regret it at all, it's just..." Una looked away. "My biggest fear in getting close to anyone has been losing them or falling myself and leaving them grieving..."

"We will always face hardships and war, at some point or another. That's just how the world works." Cullen stopped them for a moment, reaching up to lift her chin towards him. "But the best part of it all is finding that one person you can trust to stand by you through it all, to help you stay grounded when you need it. And finding that person makes everything worth it because it means you won't have to face it alone."

"Cullen..."

"Una, you've done so much for me and I don't even think you realize it. Let me do the same for you."

Una leaned into his hand when he moved it to cup her cheek. "You already have." She met his amber gaze and offered him a smile, moving her hands to his chest as she leaned forward to kiss him.

Cullen returned her kiss, lingering for a moment before pulling away and pressing his forehead to hers.

"I am yours, Cullen. As long as you will have me."

"And I am yours, Una."


End file.
